Jusqu'à la fin
by Night-of-love
Summary: Je suis ta prisonnière, je dois survivre. Je suis ton geôlier, je dois te tuer. Peu importe qui est qui, la mort vaincra. Mais quand?
1. Réalité

**Bonjour à tous. **

**C'est avec une petite appréhension que je vous présente ma nouvelle fiction: Jusqu'à la fin...**

**Le rating M est a respecté pour les scènes de violence et de sexe.**

**En tout cas j'adresse un grand merci à ma bêta qui corrige à une vitesse fulgurante, Chapelier!**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**PS: Rien est à moi mais à J.K Rowling. Le reste l'est.**

* * *

Résumé: Je suis ta prisonnière, je dois survivre. Je suis ton geôlier, je dois te tuer. Peu importe qui est qui, la mort vaincra. Mais quand?

* * *

**Jusqu'à la fin...**

...:...

_"Le pire des malheurs en prison, c'est de ne pouvoir fermer sa porte"_

_de Stendhal._

...:...

**Réalité...**

...:...

_Point de vue Hermione:_

Ce matin je suis vide. Je crois que je vais mourir mais je n'en suis pas sûre. J'ai les yeux clos. Je peux imaginer alors un endroit rien qu'a moi. Personne ne me punira de voir une étendue de sable. La mer faisant ses allées et venues incessantes. Et je suis seule. Je regarde droit devant moi et je ne me retourne pas. Je pars pour ne jamais revenir. Ce monde est si beau. Si c'est ce qui m'attend après la vie alors je veux m'y rendre sans attendre. Je veux trouver le repos. Pouvoir souffler et ne plus se soucier de rien. Plus de sentiment ni de souffrance, juste le silence.

L'odeur de brise marine s'insinue dans mon nez et le vent caresse mon visage. Je ne me vois pas, je me sens. Je me découvre comme pour la première fois et je suis triste. Triste de me connaître si tard alors que j'ai eu dix-sept ans pour le faire. Mes yeux me picotent, j'ai envie de pleurer. Mais j'avance toujours, puis je tombe. Alors je suis emportée par un courant de vagues qui ne cesse de me remuer dans tout les sens. Je nage dans la mer, mes cheveux me cachant l'horizon.

J'avale de l'eau par moment, et c'est désagréable, mais je me bats pour continuer. Et cette battante file droit devant. Je me sens comme revigorer. Je comprends que ce lieu m'attendra le temps qu'il faudra. Je vois au loin une lumière éblouissante. Le soleil qui illumine tout. Et alors je laisse enfin couler des larmes. Mais je suis heureuse. Je vais ouvrir les yeux, et la réalité reviendra me frapper. Prépare-toi Hermione, ce n'est pas fini, ce n'est que le début.

-Mais pourquoi elle ne hurle pas cette traînée ? Sale sang-de-bourbe, je veux t'entendre gémir et crier. Supplie-moi d'abréger tes souffrances, petite garce.

Avery hurlait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales et sa voix résonnait dans ma tête. Mais je ne voulais pas lui donner cette satisfaction ou même pleurer. Moi Hermione Jane Granger, je ne suis pas une faible. Je suis une Gryffondor et je résisterai face à la souffrance. Pourtant, plus les minutes passaient, si ce n'était pas des secondes, et plus je souffrais. J'avais l'impression que l'on brisait chacun de mes os, que mes entrailles brûlaient, ma gorge se serrait, mes doigts griffaient le parquet si bien ciré du manoir Malefoy, saignant au passage. Mon cœur voulait sortir de ma poitrine et un atroce migraine encercla mon cerveau dans un étau comme pour le réduire en charpie. Je sentis un liquide remonter de mon foie jusque dans ma bouche. Je n'en étais pas sûre, mais ça sentait le fer.

Alors, même si je voulais émettre un son, je ne pouvais pas. Je commençais à suffoquer Je voulais tourner la tête mais ma nuque me faisant tellement souffrir, je ne pouvais pas. Et je m'étouffais dans mon propre sang. Mes yeux se brouillaient et je ne pouvais plus distinguer qu'une silhouette indistincte au-dessus de moi.

J'entends une voix au loin que je ne reconnais pas, étant dans un état second. Il ordonne au Mangemort d'arrêter le sort avant de me tuer. Le maître a besoin d'informations que moi seule possède. Avery s'exécute en grognant avec regret.

J'étais toujours étendue, la douleur se dissipant peu à peu. Je tournai mon visage sur le côté gauche pour cracher le sang qui coulait à flot. Puis il se tarit enfin, et je me laissai tomber sur le sol, essoufflée comme jamais, la sueur perlant sur mon front. Je retrouvais enfin la vue bien qu'elle ne me manquait pas.

Je regardai autour de moi. Il n'y avait plus qu'Avery qui me toisait avec dégoût. Je me trouvais dans une grande pièce tout de bois foncé, une cheminée à ma gauche, une grande table avec des chaises et un grand siège au bout à ma droite. C'était luxueux mais morbide. On pouvait sentir la peur et la mort à travers ces murs.

-Tu es contente de toi, salope, tu viens de salir le parquet avec ton sang impur. Je vais te le faire ravaler et tu vas sentir comme il est répugnant.

Alors avec un sort, il souleva la flaque de sang qui se mit au-dessus de moi en flottant.

-Tu vas voir, souffla-t-il à mon oreille, on va faire ça lentement pour que tu puisses bien le "détester".

-Je..préfère..boire..le..mien..que..le..votre.. chuchotais-je, ne pouvant parler plus fort.

-Ah oui, c'est ce qu'on va voir, sang de bourbe.

Alors la flaque devint un fin filet qui glissait en moi, Avery me tenant la bouche ouverte. Il coulait très lentement, si bien que je ne le sentais presque pas. Et puis, au bout d'un moment, je sentis ma gorge, puis mon palais et ma langue plonger dans ce liquide chaud. Et je n'en étais qu'au début. Étant allongée, j'arrivais difficilement à avaler et je voulais vomir par dessus tout. Alors pour la première fois, des larmes coulèrent le long de mon visage. Elles étaient involontaires et je ne pouvais plus les arrêter. Alors, je ne vis plus rien. Mon cerveau était engourdi, ne recevant plus d'information, je sombrais dans un sommeil profond.

...:...

_Point de vue Drago:_

J'ai les yeux fermés mais je ne dors pas. Je crois que je ne dors plus depuis un bon moment, à peu près une heure. Ou bien un an. Je ne saurais dire. Pourtant, je ne veux pas quitter le seul endroit ou je me sens en sécurité. Les bras le long de mon corps et ma respiration lente, je ne veux pas froisser les draps. J'ai envie de me fondre, comme si je n'existais pas, et je pense. J'ai dix-sept ans et je porte un poids sur les épaules qui ne me quitte pas. Une guerre qui m'attend. Une guerre qui me dépasse totalement parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi je me bats. C'est désolant, et je crois que si j'avais un cœur, je pleurerai.

Mais voilà, je suis Drago Malefoy. Et je n'ai aucun sentiment, aucune pitié. Je suis ma route à défaut de ne pouvoir la tracer. Je suis fort et déterminé, mais je me plie aux règles. J'aime dominer mais je ne peux pas avec mon père, et par extension, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors, j'écrase tous les autres. Parce qu'ils ne sont rien en comparaison à moi. Du bétail, de la vermine. Et moi, je suis un prince. Le Prince des Serpentards.

_-Drago, tu n'as peut-être que 7 ans, mais tu es en âge de comprendre que tu es au-dessus de tout le monde. Comme moi. Nous sommes là pour faire régner la terreur. Inspirer l'envie, la jalousie. Nous sommes des êtres beaux et enviés par nature. Nous faisons ressortir chez autrui ses pires défauts parce que nous sommes la perfection. Drago, regarde-moi. Hurle Lucius. Je suis ton père, tu es mon fils. Méprise les autres, ils ne sont rien face à nous, du bétail, de la vermine et je ne te parle pas des sang-de-bourbe._

_-Sang-de-bourbe?_

_-Nous en avons déjà parlé Drago, des sangs impurs qui ne mérite pas de vivre avec nous, dans le monde sorcier. Ils sont répugnants, dégoûtants, une honte, une infamie. Crois-moi, Drago, nous n'avons rien à voir avec cette..populace. Le contraire de nous, hideux et inutiles. Ils provoqueront une guerre destructrice et ils seront contents. Ils seront les seuls responsables, tu m'entends?! Nous, nous nous battons pour un monde meilleur._

-Un monde meilleur, murmura Drago, oui, sûrement.

J'ouvre enfin les yeux, une boule dans le ventre en me demandant ce qui m'attend aujourd'hui. Je regarde l'heure à côté de moi, 5h30. La bonne heure. Je sors alors de sous mes draps, entièrement nu. Je me dirige devant le miroir près de mon dressing et me regarde. Me contemple tant que je peux le faire. Je suis pâle, ma peau blanche comme à son habitude, mes yeux acier, destructeurs, charmeurs. Mes cheveux blonds presque blanc qui tombent sur mon front. Ma bouche charnue, ma langue sur mes lèvres, mon nez long et fin, mon visage d'adonis. Sur mon torse se dessinent des muscles, récompense d'un dur travail. Mes mains fines et longues sur mes hanches. Pas un défaut sur cette partie, puis je descends et regarde mon sexe. Mon arme qui ferai tomber toutes les filles. Même Mimi Geignarde. Il est proéminent et puissant. Dans mon ensemble, on pourrait m'associer à une divinité. Oui je suis modeste.

Une demi-heure comme ça, passa sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je décidai alors de prendre une douche glacée, calmant mes ardeurs du matin. Je pensais au visage de Ronald Weasley et aussitôt mon sexe dur retomba. Un sourire étira mes lèvres. Je voulais rire tellement la situation était grotesque. Penser à la belette dans ces conditions...oui, c'était risible. Les gouttes coulant sur mon visage, ma bouche à demi ouverte gouttant ce liquide cristallin. Il devait faire dans les dix-neuf degrés dans cette salle de bain.

Mais je ne ressentais rien, le froid était un peu mon caractère. Je me frottais le corps avec force le faisant devenir légèrement rosé. Puis je sortis de cette pièce, une serviette sur le dos. Je regardai alors mon dressing et pris une chemise gris anthracite et un pantalon noir. Un boxer pour la forme même si ,aujourd'hui, j'allais me satisfaire d'une manière ou d'une autre. Lavé et habillé, je regardai par la fenêtre. le jour et le soleil étaient déjà bien avancés. Je l'ouvris alors et commençais à humer l'odeur de l'herbe humide du petit matin. Que j'aimais ce rituel.

Cette douche m'avait rendu plus paisible qu'auparavant et je me réjouissais de savoir que mon père ne serait pas ici pendant trois jours. Ma mère devait être levée, maquillée et vêtue comme son mari le voulait. Il avait envie d'être jalousé de tous les hommes. Pourtant, les seuls mâles qu'ils connaissaient étaient tous plus répugnants les uns que les autres, et aurait pris n'importe quelle catin. Il l'a voulait désirable et à son service pour pouvoir la pénétrer à sa guise. Elle était ici mais c'était un corps vide, sans aspiration ni avis et vivait sans grande conviction. Mais je l'aimais d'un amour infini, sans faille parce qu'elle devait savoir qu'au moins un être sur cette fichue terre la respectait pour ce qu'elle était. Et elle me le rendait bien.

Mes pensées furent alors interrompu par une mélodie. Du piano. Ma mère aimait jouer de cet instrument moldu, qui était dans le salon en-dessous de ma chambre. Et elle jouait divinement bien. Elle pouvait ainsi laisser s'échapper ses sentiments, émotions et larmes qu'elle gardait pour elle. Narcissa laissait Nimrod d'Edward Elgar pénétré les murs du manoir le rendant alors plus vivant.

Et puis plus rien.

Des cris déchirants remplaçant ce petit concert que j'avais le droit chaque matin. Mais c'était habituel. Je ne m'en étonnais plus.

Depuis un certain temps les Mangemorts se vengeaient sur n'importe qui, calmant alors leurs pulsions meurtrières sur un pauvre moldu, un sang-de-bourbe ou un traître à son sang.

C'était une femme. Elle criait qu'elle se vengerait, qu'ils viendraient la sauver. Et puis plus rien. Elle devait être morte.

Je n'en avais que faire du sort de ce macabé, mais une pointe de curiosité voulait me faire descendre voir qui c'était. Cette phrase qu'elle avait surtout dite me fit penser à quelqu'un.

J'étais dans le couloir, descendant les escaliers, puis je me retrouvai devant de grandes portes en bois. Elles menaient au salon ,et alors, je pourrai voir qui c'était. J'avais tout de même une certaine appréhension, sans savoir pourquoi.

Ma mère se glissa derrière moi, une main dans mon dos me demandant avec une voie lasse mais ou perçait son amour, si je voulais un café. Je lui répondis par la négative. Même si j'avais faim ou envie de boire depuis ce matin, je savais que ce spectacle suffirait à me répugner et alors je prendrai un Whisky pur-feu. Nettement plus approprié au vu de la situation.

J'expirais alors pour me donner du courage et j'ouvris les portes. Un corps était étendu devant la cheminée. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour enfin reconnaître cette jeune fille. Hermione Granger. Et alors, ne pouvant l'expliquer je sentis tout espoir me quitter. Je devais être blême car j'avais la nausée.

Mais alors qu'Avery avait sa baguette pointée sur elle, je me rendis compte qu'elle n'était pas morte. Elle subissait "seulement" le sortilège doloris. Et elle ne criait pas? Je reconnaissais bien là, cette Gryffondor, qui restait fière jusque dans la souffrance.

Je lui découvris alors un point commun entre elle et moi. Moi non plus je ne criais pas dans ce cas. Je ne pleurais pas et je subissais en silence.

Elle devait le supporter depuis quelques minutes quand je la vis faire des sortes de toussotements.

Elle suffoquait et commençait à s'étouffer.

Une pulsion en moi, me fit parler froidement contre Avery:

-Avery, arrête tout de suite, le sort va la tuer si tu continues et tu sais que le maître la veut vivante. Elle a des informations qu'elle seule possède. Prévient les autres qu'on la détient. Les cachots sont prêts à l'accueillir.

Ma voix avait claqué dans l'air et l'autre s'exécuta. Il savait qui était le maître ici. Tant mieux.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je venais de sauver la vie de Granger. Elle paraissait beaucoup moins forte dans cette position et je me sentais jouir de la voir comme ça. Mon envie de "sauter" une fille revint alors.

J'avais aimé la voir étendue, celle qui m'avait toujours tenue tête et me dépassait à Poudlard. Mais sachant ce que le doloris faisait comme mal, je voulais lui épargner le temps qu'Avery aurait continuer. Elle méritait plus un Avada Kedavra rapide.

Alors sur ces belles paroles, je transplanais en direction de la maison de Blaise Zabini, ce pervers me servant d'ami. Je savais que l'alcool, la cigarette, la drogue, et surtout les chattes bien fraîches (ou pas) pullulaient chez lui.

J'étais dans son entrée sombre et sentant la débauche. Il avait dû entendre mon "pop" puisque je le vis en haut de son escalier, avec un peignoir de soie noir négligemment fermé, ressemblant en tout point à un proxénète.

-Hey Drago, mon ami, vient donc prendre un verre et te détendre un peu, cria-t-il un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

Je montais à l'étage.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi serein en ces temps de troubles Blaise, dis-moi?

-Oh attend, on dirait le titre d'un exemplaire de la gazette.

-Je t'emmerde couillon.

-Non mais franchement... Bon, pour en revenir à ta question, disons que j'aime la situation actuelle.

Et puis, tu me connais, les filles, moi, mon sexe, le leur, la violence, l'alcool, hannnn rien que d'y penser... je ne sais pas pourquoi on parle. Vient mon ami, tu es au bon endroit.

-Je te suis, je dois oublier dis-je sans conviction.

Arrivé dans un petit salon sombre, dans les tons verts, argents et noirs, je m'assis sur un des nombreux sofas en cuir de Zabini. Il y avait à l'opposé de la pièce un grand lit King size avec les draps défaits. Il avait du en voir de toutes les couleurs.

Mon ami me servit un verre de quanti de trente ans d'âge et je le bus d'une seule traite.

-T'as raison de le boire aussi vite, c'est pas comme si la bouteille valait à elle seule 5000 gallions.

-Oh arrête Zabini, tu pourrais te laver et t'essuyer avec ton frique.

-Oui, oui c'est vrai pépia l'autre, d'un ton blasé, mais toi aussi.

-Ouai...

-Bon va tirer ton coup, le lit attend. Victoriaaaaa cria-t-il, vient voir papa.

Un grande brune, les cheveux légèrement ondulés s'avança avec la grâce d'une prostituée, entièrement nue, rehaussée par des talons de quinze centimètres. Elle était trop maquillée et respirait le faux, mais je m'en fichais. Elle s'assit sur les genoux du noir, ce dernier, glissant sa main sur le haut de sa cuisse. Il lui chuchota quelque chose et elle approuva en souriant.

Elle prit place alors sur mes jambes, approchant sa bouche de la mienne. Elle sentait la cigarette et cette odeur me dégoûta.

-N'approche pas tes lèvres de traînée près des miennes salope, susurrais-je avec condescendance.

Je voulais qu'elle se sente comme une moins que rien, une ratée. Pourtant elle n'en parut pas choqué et m'embrassa dans le cou.

-C'est vrai que tu n'embrasses pas ponctua le brun qui avait les jambes écartés, laissant voir en temps normal son sexe s'il n'avait pas été dans la bouche d'une blonde.

-Elles en ont de la chance, tu trouves pas?

Je le regardai un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

-Bah je veux dire, on est canon, des coups extraordinaires. Elles ne pourront pas marcher avant quelques jours, elle boivent, se droguent, fument. Enfin, la belle vie quoi.

Je pensais au plus profond de moique ces filles avaient sûrement eu d'autres ambitions dans la vie que de baiser pour vivre mais j'esquissai un sourire narquois.

-Ouais, c'est sûr. Et d'ailleurs, je vais m'occuper de celle-ci avant qu'elle me coupe toute envie avec sa bave.

Alors que je la lançais sur le lit, voulant la rejoindre sans attendre, l'autre mâle de la pièce m'interpella une dernière fois:

-Oh faites, je te demande ça comme ça, mais tu étais venu pour oublier quoi en particulier?

-Oh tu sais un peu tout, mais aujourd'hui Avery a ramené une sang-de-bourbe et la torturait.

-Oui bah la routine quoi? Je vois pas en quoi ça te perturbes?

-Je ne suis pas perturbé m'écriais-je, c'est juste que...ma voix se perdant en un murmure, c'était Granger.

-Qu..QUOI? Granger, enfin, je veux dire, Avery l'a chopée, oh c'est énorme. Ces deux boulets n'était pas là pour la protéger?

-Je suppose que non même..si c'est étrange.

-Putain que c'est une bonne nouvelle exalta l'autre, dans trois jours quand le maître reviendra, ça va être jour de fête mec.

-Oui c'est certain.

-Bah tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que n'oublie pas comment elle souffrait cette salope, elle méritait ce qui lui arrive. Faut pas te biler pour si peu. Elle est où?

-Dans les cachots du manoir dis-je simplement.

-Ah, ouais je vois, tu m'en voudras si je m'y rends un jour ou l'autre.

-Granger? Non, pas toi?!

-Bah sérieusement y a de quoi s'amuser, elle est bandante la petite. Et en plus le décor de ta cave, c'est juste trop excitant.

-Ça dépend de quel côté on se place!

Sans prendre garde à mes paroles il continua:

-En plus je suis sur qu'elle est vierge cette sang-de-bourbe..

-Vierge? Oui sûrement ou alors Weasemoche l'a dépucelée dis-je songeur.

-Oui bah c'est bien ce que je disais, elle est vierge ricana Zabini. Bon aller saute l'autre là, elle attend.

Sans me faire prier, mon sexe dur, je chevauchais cette vulgaire fille, comme une poupée gonflable, ne donnant que mon stricte minium mais me soulageant tout de même. Ma tête plongé dans ces cheveux je me surpris à penser à ceux de Granger. Je me sortis cette image de ma tête et me vengea sur l'autre incapable qui bougeait comme Pansy. Elles pensaient être bonne mais elles étaient pitoyables.

Elle me regardait, en admiration devant moi, dominée par mon corps. Je lui assénai un dernier coup puissant qui lui arracha un crie de jouissance ou de souffrance. Elle avait joui. Moi aussi, mais pas grâce à elle.

_Ça, c'était pour toi Granger _pensais-je. Et je sortis du lit sans un regard en arrière, me rhabillant, mon ami sur mes talons.

-Je viens avec toi dit-il simplement alors que je m'apprêtais à transplaner.

On se retrouva alors tout les deux dans ma chambre, la marque des ténèbres sur nos avant bras bougeant en un rythme doux.

Je trouvais cette image plaisante, presque sensuelle.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres trouvait la petit pucelle très importante, s'il est là! Ah je suis très impatient d'assister à cette réunion.

-Ouais, on pouvait pas tomber mieux complétais-je.

Je regardai alors Blaise s'avancer jusqu'à la porte pour sortir. Mais moi je ne voulais pas bouger d'où j'étais. Redoutant plus que tout ce qui m'attendait.

...:...

_Point de vue Hermione:_

_Le Terrier était une fournaise. L'air commençait à devenir irrespirable, à la limite du supportable. Pourtant j'étais bien, entourée de ceux que j'aimais le plus au monde. Harry à ma droite, Ginny à ma gauche et Ron en face de moi. Il dévorait, comme à son habitude, tout ce qu'il trouvait. Et il y en avait des choses à trouver. Molly s'était surpassée, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. On en était au dessert, et j'avais la vague impression que chacun compensait à sa manière, la perte de Dumbledore, disparu il y a trois semaines de cela. Ron faisait des réserves pour l'hiver, Lupin était des plus rationnels et logiques expliquant le pourquoi du comment de quelque chose à Arthur qui restait muet. Harry sombrait dans son silence, Ginny rêvait sûrement des lèvres de ce dernier. Molly continuait toujours de cuisiner, Maugrey maugréait, Tonks changeait ses cheveux de couleur sans arrêt et les jumeaux plus farceurs que jamais._

_Ils avaient mis au point un nouveau concept de bonbons qui permettait de se transformer en l'animal de son choix. C'est pourquoi George se retrouvait à manger du poulet qu'il n'avait toujours pas fini avec sa petite bouche de mouette._

_Quand à moi, je profitais de chaque moment de paix que nous offrait la vie, et qui se faisait rare en ce moment. Je ne pouvais cependant détacher mes yeux de Ron, le détaillant. A bien le regarder, il ne faisait rien pour plaire mais cela suffisait à faire chavirer mon cœur. Ses tâches de rousseur sur son petit nez, son regard bleu et ses grandes mains que j'espère un jour, découvrira chaque partie de mon corps._

_Le pudding aux fruits rouges de mon assiette me faisant très envie, je commençais à le manger. Mais la mousse au chocolat, les gâteaux de crème, les glaces, les bonbons, les brownies, les pancakes, madeleines, roses des sables et tartes de tout les fruits m'appelaient aussi._

_Depuis que le rouquin en face de moi jouait l'indifférence, et bien que je ne pense pas que ce soit volontaire, je compensais avec des sucreries et de la lecture._

_Je remerciais silencieusement Merlin de m'avoir donnée une nature, qui faisait de moi quelqu'un qui pouvait manger n'importe quoi sans me soucier de mon poids. Et si je faisais du sport, je perdais immédiatement ma graisse imaginaire._

_Harry me sorti de mes pensées._

_-Tu penses faire quoi à la rentrée Mione?_

_-Ce que toi et Ron ferez parce que vous n'y arriverez pas sans moi..à moins que ce soit moi._

_-Je, euh...à ce propos, je pense, enfin on pensait tous les deux, Ron et moi, que, euh, eh bien.._

_-Mais Hermione, interrompit alors Molly, tu boudes mon pudding?_

_Et elle s'approcha de moi me servant une coupelle de fruits au sirop qu'elle venait de terminer de couper._

_-Ça se marie très bien avec continua-t-elle, et le secret de bons fruits, c'est un petit peu de rhum dans le tout. Mais pas de trop, n'est-ce pas Fred, oh eh jeune homme, ne prends pas tout le jus, je ne voudrais pas nettoyez ton vomis._

_Et sur cela Molly, partit près de son fils, transformant le rhum en jus de fruit, métamorphose nettement plus réussi que celle de Seamus en première année._

_Harry en avait profité pour s'éclipser. J' interrogeai Ron du regard, ce dernier rougissant jusqu'au oreilles._

_-Il est monté bredouilla-t-il._

_Montant les marches de l'escalier bancale, je me dirigeai automatiquement en direction de la chambre de Ron._

_Arrivée devant je pris ma respiration, comme pour avoir du courage, ne sachant ce que je devrai affronter, et ouvrit la porte sans frapper._

_-Je pensais qu'un endroit isolé serait mieux pour parler._

_-Je regrette qu'on en ait besoin.._

_-Pourquoi? demanda-t-il se retournant._

_-Et bien je suppose que ce que tu veux me dire ne va pas faire bien plaisir, n'est-ce pas?_

_-Je pense, oui. Mais s'il te plaît ne le prend pas pour toi._

_-Continue dis-je assez lasse de suspens._

_-La chasse des horcruxes, je vais la faire après le mariage de Bill et Fleur._

_-Oui je m'en doutais, on ne peut décemment pas manquer un tel événement, surtout Ron._

_-Ouais, mais euh, on va la faire ensemble, Ron et moi._

_-Et moi dis-je a moitié convaincue._

_-Je...non, on ne veux pas que tu cours un si grand risque, de venir avec nous et subir chaque jour cet enfer. Tu sais ça ne va pas être un partie de plaisir et.._

_Les larmes commençaient à brouiller ma vue, Harry s'en aperçu et voulu me prendre dans ses bras mais je me reculais._

_-Je ne pensais pas que j'allais aller au club med et dormir à l'hôtel Harry. Je ne pensais pas non plus que les horcruxes seraient cachés dans le jardin du Terrier ou dans un parc public._

_-Mais ce sera difficile répliqua-t-il, un peu plus énervé._

_-Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal depuis le mois de juin pour mériter d'être mise à l'écart, je croyais qu'on était le trio d'or._

_J'avais envie de vomir devant cet affront. Harry parut se radoucir et reprit alors :_

_-On ne pourra pas non plus tout le temps te protéger, Ron et moi, si les choses se compliquaient.._

_-Je ne suis pas une assistée répliquais-je en criant de colère, tu me vois comme un boulet c'est ça?_

_-Non, mais tu es une jeune fille, donc plus faible, tout comme Ginny. Et je ne veux pas mettre mon entourage en danger._

_-Mais tu ne m'aimes pas, je veux dire, je ne suis pas ta petite amie, mais ta meilleure amie, celle qui a tout fait pour t'aider. Je suis le cerveau, je vous serai utile. Pourquoi tu fais ça Harry?_

_-Je préfère te sentir en sécurité avec les Weasley ou à Poudlard, que dans une forêt, à courir après un médaillon._

_-En sécurité? EN SECURITE? Mais je ne le serai pas sans vous, si vous , vous ne pouvez pas, je vais mourir sans vous._

_Je pleurais maintenant à chaudes larmes, le souffle court, n'arrivant plus à respirer correctement._

_-Ne dis pas ça Mione. Tu seras mieux ici._

_-Oui comme un légume, ne servant à rien, si ce n'est à m'inquiéter ou encore vous aider quand vous en avez besoin et me jeter comme une moins que rien. Je suis sûre que c'est Ron qui en a eu l'idée dis-je presqu'en hurlant voulant qu'il m'entende des mètres plus bas._

_-Arrête de crier, ça ne sert à rien puisque la décision est sans appel et que c'est..moi qui en ai eu l'idée._

_-La pire que tu n'aies jamais eu crois moi._

_Au comble de sa fureur et de sa tristesse, les deux mêlées ensembles Harry dit:_

_-Je n'ai pas envie que l'on se quitte sur un malentendu, ou une dispute. Alors sache que je t'aime, comme ma sœur. Que j'ai peur à chaque instant pour toi et Ron. Sans toi jamais je ne serai arrivé si loin et ce sera plus dur cette fois-ci mais...je ne peux plus voir de personnes mourir pour moi. Encore. Mes parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, je n'en peux plus. Je.._

_-Mais dans ce cas, si je suis ton raisonnement, faire courir un risque à Ron est moins grave, pourtant ce n'est pas ton frère? dis-je plus ironique que jamais._

_-Si mais il est plus fort que toi._

_-Alors part avec ton "frère" puisqu'il en est ainsi._

_-Mione.._

_-La discussion est close._

_Et je partis sur cette phrase pleine de rancœur en claquant la porte, faisant tomber quelque chose au passage. Je m'aperçus que c'était une petite figurine de l'attrapeur de Canon Chudley. Je n'en fus que plus réconfortée._

Ce souvenir datait de deux mois environs. Pourtant j'avais l'impression que ça s'était passé il y a des lustres.

Je me trouvais dans une petite cellule. Sûrement les cachots d'un manoir de Mangemorts. En comparaison au luxe des pièces quelques mètres au-dessus de moi, c'était un taudis. Bien que c'était le but, l'environnement me dégoûtait. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres donc pas de lumière naturelle.

Seulement des torches alignées dans le couloir qui séparait ma cellule des autres. Les murs de pierres sentaient le moisi et l'humidité. Je n'avais rien à manger et mon ventre commençait à crier famine. Penser au festin de Molly quelques minutes plus tôt, ne fit qu'accroître la sensation. Le sol de béton était gelé et il n'y avait en faite rien dans la pièce. Mais en y regardant plus attentivement, je vis une masse sombre dans un coin.

Prise de panique je ne la quittais pas des yeux de peur qu'elle surgisse sur moi pour me faire du mal. Mais je me souvins qu'à ce niveau j'avais été servie. Je me rappelai ce Mangemort qui me faisait avaler mon propre sang, allongée. Puis plus rien. Ce qui expliquait le liquide rouge sur mes habits.

Je ne pus réprimer un soupir et me sermonner intérieurement de mettre vêtue de cette manière. Je n'avais qu'un petit débardeur de dentelle en guise de haut et un short en jean très court, le tout complété par des petites ballerines beiges. Oui, il m'arrivait d'être coquette de temps à autre. Il fallait dire qu'avec la vague de chaleur qui avait étonnée toute l'Angleterre, je ne pouvais recouvrir chaque partie de mon corps.

Fixant toujours la forme, je m'avançais pour affronter cette chose. Mes pas ralentissaient à mesure que je traversais la pièce. Je me retrouvais à cinquante centimètres, mes entrailles se tordant, et puis je soulevais, gardant toujours cette distance, le plaid pour enfin mettre fin au suspense. Une odeur répugnante s'échappa alors ,et je pus voir, malgré la faible lumière, un cadavre de femme. Elle devait être morte depuis un certain temps mais on pouvait reconnaître en s'approchant un peu plus, Parvati Patil. Son regard était vitreux, sa bouche entre ouverte, sa peau métissée devenue pâle tirant sur le gris. Mais c'était vraiment l'odeur de pourriture, du sang séché qui avait coulé de son front, tel un morceau de viande macéré, annonciateur des méandres qui était le pire. Ça expliquait l'odeur ambiante qui régnait en permanence.

Je reculais alors pour retrouver ma place initiale, après avoir fermé les yeux de mon ancienne camarade de Gryffondor, tremblante comme jamais, lui ayant également remise la couverture. Je pleurais pour mon amie qui ne méritait aucunement ce sort. Elle avait du souffrir. Les Mangemorts, ces monstres, lui demandant des informations qu'elle ne possédait pas. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je vomis ce qu'il restait de mon estomac, c'est a dire rien à part de l'acide me brûlant le trachée.

Et je pleurais toujours, pensant que les larmes ne se tariraient jamais. J'avais peur aussi. Peur qu'il m'interroge et constate que je ne savais rien du tout des agissements d'Harry et Ron. C'en était d'autant plus macabre en sachant ce qui m'attendait. Je détournais alors mon regard de cette masse en direction de la sortie que je ne franchirai jamais, regardant les cellules si il y avait d'autres occupants.

Et il y en avait, dans chacune des geôles. Mais ils étaient tous mort, étendus, tous les yeux ouverts, regardant leur propre mort. Et alors je compris, au vue des corps, que je souffrirais bien plus longtemps que je n'osais l'espérer. Sûrement de faim ou de soif, ou bien les deux. Une mort moldue que je méritais selon Voldemort et ses partisans.

* * *

**Night of love.**


	2. Fuite

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Donc voici le chapitre 2 et je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires suite à "mon pétage de câble" .****C'est comme ça que je l'appelle.**

**Notamment Harmoniia, McMomo, mamamonamie, Sherazade77, Lydia, Sabina, Hermya Dawson, xShanee et Guest.**

**Enfin tout ça pour dire que ma crise est passé et j'espère que vous aimerez la suite :)**

**Ça**** m'a remotivée encore merci :) (mais vous pouvez continuer^^)**

**Je m'excuse par avance des fautes et les corrigeraient bien entendu.**

* * *

Résumé: Je suis ta prisonnière, je dois survivre. Je suis ton geôlier, je dois te tuer. Peut importe qui est qui, la mort vaincra. Mais quand?

* * *

**Jusqu'à la fin...**

...:...

_"La fuite n'est qu'un détour. Si le détour est parfois salutaire, il est le plus souvent inutile"_

_de Denis Bélanger._

...:...

**Fuite...****  
**

...:...

_Point de vue Drago:_

-Aujourd'hui mes chers amis, nous voici réunis car je suis satisfait de votre... travail siffla le maître dans un sourire.

Bien que ce moment était, au combien...heureux, on ne pouvait pas dire que les mangemorts autour de moi souriaient. Il régnait une atmosphère de terreur et chacun avait la tête basse, le regard dirigé vers la table en bois.

Il n'y avait que deux personnes qui y faisaient exception. Avery qui était responsable de la bonne humeur du Seigneur et Bellatrix Lestrange. Cette folle en admiration devant son seul amour et qui trépignait d'impatience, une lueur de folie dans ses yeux noirs. Et elle souriait de toutes ses dents pourries, couinant comme une chienne, voulant s'amuser avec son os. En l'occurrence, Granger.

-Calme toi Bellatrix, ricana Voldemort, je comprends que tu sois impatiente, je le suis également. Et..et bien non en faîtes parce que je ne ressens rien.

Il partit dans un éclat de rire, Bellatrix l'imitant immédiatement. Ainsi que tout les autres. Mais moi je ne comprenais pas l'hilarité de l'assemblé. Malgré tout, et sous le regard courroucé de mon cher père j'y pris part.

-Bon trêve de plaisanterie, je ne peux exprimer ma fierté d'avoir comme mangemort, Avery qui pour la première fois nous a prouvé qu'il servait à autre chose que de décoration. Et laide comme décoration.

Le concerné perdit alors son sourire, essayant au vue de sa tête de comprendre, le double sens de la phrase du maître bien qu'il n'y en ait pas.

Une envie de rigoler me pris mais je me contins, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans ma paume pour calmer mon hilarité.

-Et aujourd'hui nous avons dans les cachots, cette sang de bourbe, celle que je préfère, celle qui aura le plus d'utilité, pour une fois, ils servent à quelque chose. Mais laissons donc la parole, au héros de ce jour, Avery, conte nous ton discours, comment as-tu pu, avec ces gardes du corps, capturer Miss Granger?

Je fus alors très intéressé par cette partie. Comment Granger, la fille la plus proche de Potter et Weasley avait pu se retrouver seule une seconde. Comment le cerveau de la situation pouvait être dans sa demeure, attendant de mourir. C'était invraisemblable. C'est pourquoi, je fus tout ouïe.

-Euh et bien débuta Avery, soudainement rouge de toute cette attention portée sur lui, je...j'écoutais vos ordres Maître, comme je le fais toujours. Je rodais non loin de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, dans une forêt. Je voulais atteindre la cabane des Weasley, ces traites à leurs sangs, et il faisait nuit. La chaleur était étouffante et je continuais de marcher. Et alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, je vis une silhouette au loin. C'était étrange parce que personne ne s'aventure d'habitude dans ce bois surtout dans le noir. Et alors avec ma baguette je me suis avancé vers la personne. Et j'ai pu voir une jeune fille. Et c'était Granger cria-t-il alors. Elle..elle était seule et venait de parcourir sûrement quelques kilomètres. Je pense que c'était le cas, parce qu'en la désarmant, elle courut que très peu. Elle était épuisée et avec un sortilège de bloc jambes, eh biennnn voilà, je l'ais ramener, remplis de détermination. Puis ensuite je me suis occupé d'elle comme il se doit Maître.

-Avery, merci de cette explication qui nous éclaire tous.

Voldemort avait l'air d'exulter sous ce masque impassible. Il avait le moyen de découvrir les agissements de Saint Potter. En pensant au balafré, je ne pus réprimé une moue de dégoût.

Je le détestais définitivement. C'était viscérale, rien que son visage, sa voix et son attitude de sauveur me répugnaient.

Et cette Granger qui l'aidait, lui cet handicapé qui se faisait aider par des sangs impurs pour "sauver le monde à 17 ans". Ouahh mais quel courage.

Mais il ne connait rien de la vie et ne sait pas ce qui l'attend. Et si le seigneur des Ténèbres ne devait pas le tuer obligatoirement, je m'en serai chargé volontiers. J'aurais tant aimé admirer s'éteindre la lueur dans ces yeux, le voir rendre son dernier souffle avant que je ne le défigure pour que ces amis ne le reconnaissent pas.

-Bien continua le mage noir, je crois qu'il est maintenant temps, que Miss Sang de bourbe se joigne à nous. Je pense qu'elle aura quelques sujets intéressants à nous faire partager. N'est-ce pas Drago?

Mon cœur s'accéléra à l'entente de mon nom. Pourquoi il voulait que je parle et pour dire quoi? Tous me regardaient maintenant, mon père plus frustré que jamais.

-Je..je suppose, bien qu'elle ne m'ait jamais vraiment intéressé.

-Je comprends bien ricana Voldemort, vas la chercher.

-Bien dis-je sombrement.

Je me levais de ma chaise sans un bruit, allant en direction des caves et cachots. Je savais ce qui m'attendait, des cadavres et une Granger étendue par terre. Mais j'y allais vraiment à contre cœur. J'aimais tuer mais les restes, très peu pour moi. J'ouvris la porte pour descendre, marchais silencieusement jusqu'à la première cellule et je vis Granger debout, un regard choqué en me voyant.

Puis plus rien. Plus de corps. Elle avait disparu et je me retrouvais planté dans les cachots sans savoir quoi faire. Cet endroit était innommable et je voulais courir mais j'étais bloqué.

Comment?

-SALOPE criais-je de rage.

De colère je frappais le mur de pierre à coté de moi. Mes cris ayant alerté les autres, je me retrouvais entouré de mangemorts stupéfaits. Voldemort derrière moi.

-Mais ou est-ce qu'elle est? susurra-t-il

Avec une voix froide je lui répondis que je ne savais pas, qu'elle s'était éclipsée au moment ou j'arrivais.

-Ah oui comme ça? Sans baguette? Fouillez tout le manoir, je la veux, quant à toi dit-il en me regardant, tu ferais bien de prier pour qu'on la retrouve sinon j'écourterai tes jours sans scrupule mais avant j'abattrai ta mère devant tes yeux. Est-ce clair?

-Très clair.

Tous remontaient les escaliers me laissant seul, une envie de vomir mes tripes me prenant au plus profond. C'était la première fois que je sentais la peur et non le dégoût me tordre les entrailles. Terrifié que ma mère meurt par ma faute. Elle n'avait rien demandé et pourtant elle subirait les conséquences de son fils.

...:...

_Point de vue Hermione:_

_-Et bien alors Hermione tu en fais une tête, dis Tonks quelque peu inquiète._

_-Je...je ne me sens pas très bien._

_-Oh non, je savais que le crumble n'était pas bon, je vais le jeter de suite._

_-Non, non c'est pas ça Mme Weasley, c'est juste un coup de mou._

_Je sentais le regard de Ron, remplis de tristesse sur moi. Je tournai alors la tête pour lui faire face, lui jetant un regard noir. Il baissa alors la tête dans son assiette l'air embarrassé. _

_La soirée devint alors plus pesante, surtout au retour d'Harry qui arborait la même tête que moi, les yeux rouges. Personne de comprenait cette soudaine froideur mais chacun retourna à sa conversation. George qui était redevenu lui même me regarda puis me parla._

_-Alors petite Hermione, tu es toute triste, dis nous donc tes malheurs._

_-Je, non c'est..bon, c'est que...enfin...voila...ça va je vous assure._

_Fred et George ne paraissaient pas convaincu mais se contentèrent de cette réponse. _

_-Alors dans ce cas, on va s'amuser, prend un bonbon AnimagusTempo repris Fred._

_-Oh non je n'ai pas la tête à ça répondis-je lassé._

_-Ohh et bah alors on est plus joueuse, tiens prends en un quand même. Un jour que tu t'ennuie . Tu restes en animal pendant environ une heure mais pas plus._

_Fred me tendis une petite boule rose qui brillait sous la lumière de lustre de bougie. J'adorais ces jumeaux, et toute cette petite famille mais je me sentais de trop en cet instant. Je l'a pris puis me levais en la fourrant dans ma poche de short. Je me retrouvais alors dans le jardin. Des libellules brillaient, volant autour moi et la fraîcheur de la nuit, même en ce mois de Juillet était prenante. Je m'assis sur un petit rocher et laissait aller mes larmes. J'avais le sentiment d'être trahis par mes deux meilleurs amis._

_Et à moment j'avais pris une décision._

Une décision qui causera bientôt ma perte. Je vais mourir. Et alors, allongé sur le sol, le regard encré au plafond, je portais la main à la poche gauche de mon short.

Je sentis une petite boule, mes doigts posés dessus je l'extirpais.

Elle était rose et brillait de mille feux. Et la solution s'imposa jusqu'à moi.

Avec un sentiment d'espoir, un sourire jusqu'au oreilles je me levais, endolorie par mes courbature et mis le bonbon des jumeaux dans ma bouche. Mes sauveurs. Et des que je les reverrai je leur sauterai dans les bras ainsi que toutes la famille Weasley. Ça faisait si longtemps maintenant. Mais cette envie qui m'avait pris il y a une semaine de cela, se renforçait, encore plus en ce moment.

Je pensais alors très fort à une petite sourie marron. Avec cette forme je pourrais passer inaperçu. Avant même que l'opération s'opère je pus voir devant ma cellule, Malefoy qui me regardait.

Et l'instant d'après, je me retrouverai un mètre soixante huit plus bas. J'avais peur qu'il ne m'ait vu et que mon plan tombe à l'eau mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait l'air hagard et cherchait ou je pouvais bien être passé. Je rigolais alors laissant échappé un couinement plus qu'étrange par ma petite bouche.

Etre une sourie était vraiment inédit pour moi. Les pulsations de mon cœur battaient à un rythme effréné et ma vue était très mauvaise. Je voyais mon entourage comme un film en noir et blanc. Cependant mon odorat compensait et je pouvais sentir les odeurs nauséabondes avec une force étonnante. C'était prenant et je ne pensais plus qu'à cela. J'étais très nerveuse, sur le qui vive. J'entendis ce cher Malefoy crier un "salope" que je pris pour moi tout naturellement. Qui d'autre?

Et alors une horde de mangemorts arrivèrent derrière le blond, dominé par Voldemort. Il était vraiment effrayant et je voulais courir à toutes jambes d'ici. C'est alors, faisant abstraction de ce dernier, que je cherchai une solution pour sortir de cet endroit sans trop me faire voir. Une sourie dans les cachots, quoi de plus banal?

Mais une sourie qui sort pour aller à l'étage du dessus, nettement plus luxueux ou la propreté régnait serait plus suspect. Je devais me faufiler sans me faire voir. Pendant que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom menaçait la famille Malefoy, je me mis à détaler en direction de la porte de la cave. Elle était ouverte, fort heureusement. Mais alors que j'arrivais en haut les mangemorts prirent la même direction que moi, manquant de m'écraser.

J'avais peur de chaque pieds et me cala dans un coin avant de suivre la dernière paire de jambe et d'arriver dans un couloir sombre. La porte claqua derrière moi et je sursautais de crainte.

-MAIS MERDE BLAISE ELLE EST OU CETTE PETASSE? COMMENT ELLE A PU SE MATÉRIALISER COMME CA. JE L'AI VU BLAISE.

-Je sais, je te crois, mais t'inquiètes, on va la retrouver, par n'importe quels moyens.

-Ouai, mais elle n'est plus LA.

Face à ce spectacle je recommençai à courir sur mes petites pattes mais j'avais très mal. Je n'avançais pas très vite et ne savais pas par où sortir. Devant il y avait deux immenses portes en bois, mais fermées. Le couloir en lui même n'offrait aucune issus si bien que je commençais à paniquer. Je n'avais qu'une heure devant moi et dix minutes à peu près venaient de s'écouler. Ah et ce cœur qui tambourine, j'avais l'impression que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. Mais non Malefoy et Zabini cherchait une solution, comme moi.

Le blond avait vraiment l'air contrarié, enfin je pense qu'on le serait à moins. Il continuais de faire les cent pas, le brun le regardant, de la compassion? Oui de la compassion dans le regard. Et moi je continue à compter les secondes et les minutes qui s'écoulent.

15 minutes.

Malefoy ne bouge plus. Zabini détourne le regard. Il réfléchit.

17 minutes.

Scène inchangée. Ah si Malefoy vient de mettre son poing dans le mur.

22 minutes.

Malefoy passe toujours ses nerfs sur le murs devenus son défouloir, sous le regard impuissant de Zabini.

25 minutes.

Je remarque que quand je parle, j'émets des petits couinements et Zabini s'est retourné dans ma direction. Mais il retourne à ses pensées. Ouf. Quand à l'autre, j'en ai marre de le qualifier, il a la main pétée, je déteste vraiment ce langage mais bon je suis énervé et à juste titre.

27 minutes.

L'autre vient de mettre du sang partout et cris un grand coup de mécontentement.

-Tu imagines dit-il, si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui avait été chargé d'aller la chercher, je serai surement dans ma chambre. Et je boirai un bon whisky. Mais non il faut que se soit moi. Toujours pour ma gueule, des menaces contre ma mère. Elle a rien demandé, BORDEL.

A ce moment précis, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était plus le même. Il avait changé. Il faisait peur. Il me terrifiait. Ce regard et cette rage. Il n'était plus ce petit garçon arrogant qui se cachait derrière son père faute de courage.

Non maintenant il était dangereux.

Mais Zabini, lui restait le même.

-Et si on allait dans ta chambre, Granger est surement dans l'enceinte du manoir. Je te propose de trouver un sort qui permettrait de la détecter.

-Je..je crois que j'en connais un..mais il est extrêmement dur à réaliser et...je ne m'en souviens plus très bien...et...

-Pas de et, il faut tout tenter, crois moi, on va y arriver et quand on l'aura retrouver, ce ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir pour nous...mais pas pour elle. Granger va le payer.

-Granger va le payer.

Je devais les suivre, c'était la seule chance de m'en sortir. Mais comment je faisais moi, pour monter tout ces escaliers, il y avait bien une centaine de marche à gravir.

...:...

_Point de vue Drago:_

Blaise et moi se dirigeâmes vers ma chambre. Quand une idée me vain.

-Non attend Blaise, j'ai une meilleure idée, allons dans le bureau de mon père. Il a une bibliothèque gigantesque, le double de Poudlard. Mais que des livres de magie noire.

-Le temple des ténèbres, mouhahahaha.

-Ouai si on veut.

Avec une nouvelle énergie en moi, je me dirigeais vers le bureau de père, qui se trouvait être la troisième porte sur ma droite. On ne devait sous aucun prétexte y entrer, mais la, c'était un cas de force majeure. La vie de sa femme en dépendait.

Ouah.

Ce fut le premier mot de Zabini quand il vit la pièce devant ces yeux. Et c'est vrai, elle était époustouflante. Je me rappelle encore quand je m'y étais rendu en cachette.

_Je n'arrivais plus à fermer les yeux et j'étais déjà bien réveillé dans mon lit. Ca devait faire une heure que j'attendais. Je voulais entendre du mouvement pour pouvoir me lever et prendre mon petit déjeuné. Mais non, toujours ce vieux silence. Il était un peu mon compagnon, mais il n'était pas très divertissant. Alors je décidais de sortir de sous mes draps et "visiter" mon manoir. Il était tellement grand qu'on pouvait s'y perdre. Et moi à neuf ans, j'adorais l'exploration de ces lieux. Il y avait un endroit en particulier que je voulais "explorer". Le bureau de mon père. Depuis que je suis né et encore aujourd'hui, il m'avait interdit d'entrer sous risque d'être puni. _

_Mais je prenais le risque et me retrouvais devant la porte. Mon souffle court et ma main sur la poignée, je la tournais et._

_Et c'était fermé._

_Bien sur. On n'était pas n'importe ou. On était chez les Malefoy._

_Mais c'était sans compter sur mon esprit malicieux. Armé de courage, je me retrouvais quelques instants plus tard dans la chambre de mes parents. Ils dormaient tout les deux et je pus remarquer l'heure. Il était trois heure du matin. Et à côté se trouvait la baguette de mon père. Je m'en emparais et parti sur la pointe des pieds. De retour devant cette porte, je prononçais la formule, que je connaissais depuis au moins deux ans, et je pus voir sous mes yeux, la plus belle pièce que je n'ai jamais vu._

_Et père voulait me priver de ça? Et bien c'était raté. _

_Mes yeux papillonnaient tellement la lumière était intense. Elle s'était allumée au moment ou mon pied avait touché ce parquet clair. Et alors comme dans un film, une petite musique douce, la pièce est noir, la musique explose, la pièce s'offre à moi. Un doux suspens face au résultat. Il y avait le Requiem de Mozart en fond donnant cet aspect majestueux. Dans des tons de beige et de bois clair, les murs de boiseries, la cheminée en pierre blanche, un feu dans l'âtre, des canapés de cuirs écrus, des lustres de cristal, bougies et chandeliers, tableaux d'un certain Monet, un bureau imposant et enfin au bout, derrière cette mise bouche, la bibliothèque. _

_Il y avait un long couloir et de chaque côté s'étendait des rangés infinies de livres. La longueur était à perte de vue et les bougies au plafond réchauffait le tout. Il y avait dans l'allée centrale, des fauteuils moelleux et je m'y assis quelques minutes, emplis d'une arrogance toute nouvelle, fière de voir ce que Lucius me laisserait._

_Après quelques minutes, dans un rayon, je fus attiré par un livre à la couverture argent, des formes alambiquées de gravées. Cette couleur m'attirait et je le pris entre mes doigts avec précautions. Il était glacé et quand je l'ouvris une fumée noir en surgit m'emprisonnant dans un sommeil profond._

_Je me suis réveillé deux jours plus tard, dans mon lit. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait jour et j'avais très faim. Je m'aperçus bien vite que mon père me regardait avec un air féroce._

_-Tu es content maintenant, tu as vu mon bureau, tu as fouiné et ruiné un livre qui valait des millions en l'ouvrant. _

_Il avait couru sur moi et m'avait empoigné par le col._

_-Quand on t'interdit quelque chose, tu te sens obligé de faire le contraire, hein Drago, regarde-moi, tu vas m'obéir et s'il faut que j'emplois la manière forte je le ferais._

_-Je..je m'en veux père._

_J'étais à ses pieds et j'avais peur de ce qui allait suivre. Je m'attendais à tout..._

_...Sauf à ça._

_-Endoloris._

-Ouai, c'est le bureau de Lucius.

-Vraiment, j'ai..j'ai du mal à en croire mes yeux.

-Bah remets-toi s'en parce qu'on à pas le temps de tergiverser.

Je m'avançais parmi les rangées, mon ami à mes côtés. Nous nous arrêtâmes alors dans l'allée A4 , ou il y avait marqué en dessous, sort et magie noire de localisation et dissimulation.

A peu près vingt minutes passèrent avant que je trouve un livre susceptible de pouvoir régler mes problèmes. Il ne payait pas de mine avec sa couverture de cuire marron mais c'était souvent les plus redoutables.

Je fis signe à Blaise de me rejoindre.

-Je pense que j'ai trouvé un sort qui pourrait nous aidés. Regarde.

-Oui, ça pourrait bien marcher..mais il est si complexe, j'en ai jamais vu de si long et...qui demande autant de concentration.

-J'y arriverai dis-je avec ferveur. C'est..c'est obligé, je suis le meilleur.

-Oui enfin après Granger.

-TA Gueule. Je suis supérieur à elle et je vais l'écraser quand je la verrai. Je..je vais me venger.

La main du noir sur mon épaule me détendit un peu et je me concentrai sur ce sort. Ca allait être difficile mais je la sentais. Elle était tout prêt de moi.

...:...

_Point de vue Hermione:_

Oh mon dieu, la bibliothèque de Poudlard était magnifique mais celle-ci était inqualifiable. J'aurai pleuré devant tant de beauté si j'avais pu. Mais non j'étais toujours un petite souris à qui le temps était compté. Et fallait au plus vite que je me cache.

Le blond et le brun avançait. Zabini était dans le même état que moi. Malefoy lui cherchait des yeux une solution.

Je courrais derrière eux et me cachait en dessous le bureau. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. La manoir en lui même était une prison.

Ca fait cinquante minutes et j'entends Malefoy dire qu'il a trouvé une solution. Il va pouvoir me localiser je suis perdue. J'ai peur. Je veux mourir après ce battement. Aller Merlin faites que je ne souffre pas. Je suis horrifié et il ne me reste que neuf minutes. Après cela je vais.. je vais courir comme jamais. Je vais essayer.

...:...

_Point de vue Drago:_

-Ah mais c'est pas vrai bordel, ces cons ils pouvaient pas nous apprendre des sorts utiles comme ça au lieu de se battre avec des epouvantard, non? Je vais y arriver. Et essaye Blaise, au lieu de ne servir à rien.

...:...

_Point de vue Hermione:_

Des sorts de magie noire, bah oui tu as raison. Quelle bonne idée.

5 minutes.

J'ai peur, maman, j'ai peur. Je suis une Gryffondor, mais tout courage m'a quitté.

...:...

_Point de vue Drago:_

-Je sens que j'y arrive, Blaise, regarde, ah et merde. J'y étais presque. Le prochaine fois j'y serai.

...:...

_Point de Hermione:_

10 secondes.

Quand j'y pense, il pouvait ne pas réussir son sort. Il me trouverait bien vite après ma réincarnation.

...:...

_Point de vue Drago:_

Une lumière orange s'échappait de ma baguette et se dirigeait devant moi.

-Blaise j'y suis arrivé, tu avais raison elle est toujours ici. Ha je me sens fort. Allons la choper.

...:...

_Point de vue Hermione:_

1 seconde.

J'étais toujours à la même place mais je me sentais grandir. Mes os poussaient et je voyais mes cheveux devant mon visage. Ca y est j'étais redevenus moi-même en l'espace de deux secondes avec presque aucune sensation.

Un lumière orange m'éblouissait et je comprenais l'euphorie de la fouine. Il avait réussit. J'avais perdu. J'entendis ses pas qui se rapprochait. Je décidais alors de tenter le tout pour le tout. Je sortis de sous le bureau et je courus en direction de la porte. Je pense les avoir surpris car ils ne lancèrent aucun sort et j'ouvris la porte.

Je me retrouvais dans le couloir et tournais la tête dans tous les sens. J'avais les jambes engourdis et peinait à avancer. Cependant, avec une détermination sans faille, j'allais vers la grand porte d'entrée en bois d'ébène. La porte de ma libération, là ou se trouvait à l'extérieur, la fin de mon supplice.

Et heureusement arrivé devant, elle n'était pas fermé. Je sentis alors l'air chaud du dehors touché ma peau. On devait être en fin d'après midi. Je commençais à descendre les marches quand je vis de chaque côté de la cour devant moi, des yeux jaunes brillés.

Bien évidement, on ne pouvait pas sortir comme ça. Pourtant je préférais me faire dévorer par ces monstres que retourner d'où je venais.

J'avais le souffle saccadé et des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je gémissais tellement c'était dur. Je n'avais plus de force. Je devais sortir, passer ce portail. Plus que tout.

Et alors que j'arrivais à peine à la moitié du parcours, je sentis un sort que je connaissais maintenant que trop bien. Je m'écroulais de mon poids sur le gravier et hurlais mon désespoir et ma douleur.

En quelques secondes, Malefoy était au dessus de moi, impassible et froid, sa baguette m'infligeant encore et encore ce supplice.

Rejoint bientôt par Zabini. Tout deux avait l'air soulagé. Le sort s'arrêta alors comme il était venu me laissant endoloris et impuissante.

Mais Gryffondor dans l'âme, je me retournais avec mal, me retrouvant sur le ventre, le bras droit tendu devant moi pour me donner la force de ramper. J'entendis le rire du noir.

-Elle essaye de s'enfuir Drago, ah ah ah, c'est pas rien ces Gryffondors. Je te jure.

Et alors que Malefoy pouffait doucement, sûrement content de me voir comme ça, il me prit la cheville gauche avec poigne. Il essayait peut être de me broyer les os mais non. Il commençait à me traîner sur les cailloux. Ils étaient très coupants et la douleurs des griffures sur mon corps devint vite insupportable.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh lâche moi connard.

-Chut, chut, Granger tu en as bien assez fait, maintenant tu fermes ta GUEULE de Miss je sais tout et tu souffres en silence bordel.

Je me tortillais dans tous les sens, voulant lui faire lâche prise. Mais je parvins juste à le faire redoubler de colère.

-Tu vas arrêter, tu es foutu, tu vas crever alors autant qu'on en finisse et vite, tu m'as fais perdre mon temps assez longtemps salope.

-T'as vu comment elle se fringue en dehors de Poudlard. Indécent. Crois moi, la sang de bourbe, Yaxley quelques uns et moi même, on va te rendre une petite visite. Tu vas... apprécier. Crois moi.

Zabini avait lâché ça avec une voix chaude et pleine de sadisme.

-Je préfère mourir criais-je

-T'inquiètes pas, va, ça arrivera bien assez vite.

Je pleurais alors, laissant échapper quelques cris quand des cailloux rentraient dans ma peau. Et le chemin fut interminable, quasi sans fin, avant que le serpent ne me traîne aussi sur l'escalier, ma tête cognant sur les marches.

-Je crois que ça doit faire mal, surtout qu'elle est de face.

-Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fou qu'elle est "mal", elle le mérite, pour le simple fait que ma mère est eu peur pour sa vie.

-Oui tu as raison, termina Zabini.

Je soulevais alors un peu ma tête et je vis au loin les derniers rayons du soleil avant qu'il ne se couche. Surement la dernière fois que je pourrais admirer cette vue, les larmes coulant sur mes joues, ma bouche gouttant ce liquide salé. Puis les portes se refermèrent et c'était fini. Je le savais, je le sentais, au plus profond de mes entrailles. Je n'en ressortirai jamais.

Je glissais alors jusqu'à la grande salle, ou j'avais vécu l'enfer avec Avery ce matin même. Malefoy tenant toujours ma cheville, il se plaça devant la cheminée et lança d'une voix assuré.

-La voilà Maître.

-Biennnnnn Drago, je vois que les menaces portent leurs fruits. Il n'y a que comme ça que le monde avance. Narcissa, tu vois, aujourd'hui ne sera pas ta dernière heure. Contente?

-Oui Seigneur et je vous remercie de la clémence que vous avez fait preuve envers Drago.

-Mais c'est tout à fait normal, c'est un bon élément, il tue des enfants sans scrupule et exècre les sangs de bourbe. Tous ce que j'aime.

Le faux rire de Voldemort claqua dans l'air bientôt suivi de toute sa clique. Mais mon bourreau ne disait rien. Il était muet. Je tournais ma tête vers la gauche pour voir son visage. Impénétrable.

-Tu peux t'asseoir Drago, mais avant pour te "récompenser" d'avoir retrouver Miss Grangerrrr, ce qui était normal, mais qui prouve ton efficacité, je te lègue la place à ma droite, celle de Bellatrix.

J'entendis le grognement de la tante de Malefoy, des raclements de chaise et puis plus rien.

Inutile de préciser que j'étais très mal à l'aise, avec ces mangemorts, autour de moi.

Par terre comme une moins que rien, je me sentais inférieur, une vulgaire proie qui serait manger comme plat principal.

Et alors je me sentis léviter, mon corps se retournant pour me retrouver sur le dos, ma tête en direction de "Tom Jedusor".

Tout les regard étaient braqués sur moi et exposé ainsi, je me mis à rougir inconsciemment. J'étais pétrifié et aucun son ne pouvais sortir de ma bouche.

-Ohh Miss Granger, grand amie de Harry Potter, je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Vous rougissez, mais il ne faut pas, franchement, on est en petit comité. Ne soyez pas intimidé, bien que vous êtes une erreur de la nature, vous ne mourrez pas ce soir ni demain. Vous êtes trop utile.

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent, le " Lord" arpentant la pièce. La tension était palpable.

-Bellatrix, siffla-t-il, je sens que tu m'en veux un petit peu. Mais je sais comment me faire pardonner.

Il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose. Le sourire de cette dingue s'étira et ses yeux pétillaient.

Je sentais que se ne serait pas bon pour moi.

J'angoissais et quand la baguette de Lestrange toucha mon poignet, alors j'eu crus que la douleur me ferait vomir. C'était tellement puissant. Comme un fil électrique qui me transperçait la peau. Une lettre se formait dans ma chair. Et ensuite venait une chaleur cuisante. Je suppose que si je m'étais fait tatouer au fer blanc ça n'aurait pas été pire. Et mon sang dégoulinait sur la table. C'était la seule chose qui me réconfortait. Je laissais la marque de ma souffrance. Arrivé à la troisième lettre, j'hurlais à pleins poumons. C'était insupportable. Et eux riaient accompagné du sadique de première, j'ai nommé: Voldemort.

Je bougeais alors mon visage et je pus rencontrer le regard glacial de Malefoy. Il ne laissait rien transparaître mais je voyais qu'il aimait me voir dans cette état.

Il jubilais intérieurement, j'en étais sur. Connard. Six ans qu'on se côtoyais mais aucune pitié. Le simple fait de le fixer cessa mes cris. Que les autres me voient comme ça passait encore mais pas lui. Lui, il était faible, méprisable, vil et prétentieux, tout le contraire de moi et ne méritait pas le spectacle de ces dernière minutes.

On en était au "R" et j'entendis Bellatrix remercier celui qui avait créer un mot aussi long. Moi je le maudissais.

S.

C'était fini. Mon bras était surement en piteux état avec ces trois mots que j'avais deviné: Sang De Bourbes mais c'était fini. Et je laissais alors ma tête prendre dans l'air de soulagement.

-Pardonné ma chère Bellatrix?

-Je n'aurais pus vous en vouloir bien longtemps mais ce cadeau était vraiment au dessus de toutes mes espérances. Même s'il manquait des cris.

-Je te fais la promesse que tu l'entendras crier.

Sur ce point la, je lui faisais confiance. J'épuiserai ma voix pour qu'Harry et Ron m'entendent.

Sauvez-moi, je vous en prie, sauvez-moi d'où je suis, je souffre et j'ai peur. Votre Hermione va mourir seule sans personne alors secourez moi.

Mais cette prière silencieuse n'atteindrai surement jamais mes deux amis.

Au moment ou j'avais franchis cette salle, ou j'avais dis qu'il viendrait me sauver, une part de moi y croyais, tandis que l'autre, n'y croyais pas.

La première je l'appelais Espoir, la deuxième je l'appelais Raison.

* * *

**Night of love**


	3. Conscience

**Après une très très longue absence et c'est euphémisme, je vous poste le troisième chapitre de ma fiction alors bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews! :)**

* * *

Résumé: Je suis ta prisonnière, je dois survivre. Je suis ton geôlier, je dois te tuer. Peut importe qui est qui, la mort vaincra. Mais quand?

* * *

**Jusqu'à la fin... **

...:...

_"On a conscience avant, on prend conscience après."_

_d'Oscar Wilde._

...:...

**Conscience... **

...:...

_Point de vue Drago:_

_-Mais c'est tout à fait normal, c'est un bon élément, il tue des enfants sans scrupules et exècre les sangs de bourbe. Tout ce que j'aime._

Cette phrase résonnait dans ma tête sans arrêt et pour la première fois je voyais mes actes. Non pas que je les ignorais mais il vrai que je n'y pensais pas tout le temps et que les autres le constatent, c'était pire que tout.

Je me sentais mal vis à vis de ma mère en premier lieu. Ma mère s'était l'innocence à l'âge adulte. Elle n'avait jamais tué et je ferai tout pour la protéger de cela. Mais voir son fils et entendre de la voix du Seigneur que je tuais ce fut comme un coup d'électricité. Un choque pour me ramener à la réalité et me dire:

_Dis Drago, tu as la conscience tranquille, non parce que tu as tué plus de personne en un an qu'un serial killer moldu ne l'aurait fait. 60 personnes, il va peut être falloir te calmer._

CONNASSE DE CONSCIENCE.

Comme si j'avais le choix.

Et puis il y avait cette sang de bourbe. Cette Hermione Granger. Elle avait tout entendu et pour une raison que j'ignorais ça me gênais. Je ne dirais pas que j'avais...honte?! Non je ne dirai pas ça, mais elle n'avait pas à savoir. Elle, cette petite sainte qui apprend l'histoire de Poudlard et qui se plonge dans des livres. Et le pire c'est qu'elle y prenait du plaisir. Toujours droite à tout savoir, qui me dépassait en tout. Et ça Lucius il ne me le pardonnait pas. Qu'une fille de moldu soit meilleure que son fils, tout simplement inacceptable.

Alors à la suite de ma petite visite nocturne dans le bureau de mon père, il y avait eu beaucoup d'autres raisons pour qu'il me lance des doloris, Granger faisant partie du lot.

Mais ce qui m'avait le plus marqué c'était ce regard. Il m'avait glacé et j'avais pu voir, pour la première fois en sept ans, ses yeux. Moi qui pensais avoir les plus beaux, que le bleu exterminait toutes les autres couleurs, je me trompais. Ce chocolat ambré perlé d'éclats d'or qui brillait avec la lumière des bougies était envoutant. La seule ombre au tableau c'était ses larmes.

Et tout le long de son supplice, je n'avais pus me résoudre à regarder autre part. Il y avait pourtant une voix en moi qui me disait que c'était dangereux, pourquoi, ça je ne le savais pas encore.

Mais je ne me radoucissais pas pour autant, parce que franchement elle le méritait. Après l'après midi qu'elle m'avait fait vivre, c'était une punition juste.

Comment elle avait fait? Comment avait-elle put disparaitre et réapparaitre en dessous du bureau. La était toute la question et j'aurai la réponse, dans tout les cas.

A la lueur de la lune, devant ma fenêtre, assis dans un fauteuil Louis XVI, de velours vert bouteille, ces questions m'assaillaient. Mon cerveau ne voulait me lâcher et pourtant il était près des trois heures du matin. J'avais les jambes écartées et la chemise ouverte laissant voir mon torse. Une cigarette dans la main droite, un whisky dans la main gauche, je me soignais comme je le devais, par le mal.

Le tabac, la drogue et l'alcool était devenu bien vite une addiction dont je ne pouvais plus me passer. Je me rappelle ma première clope. C'était en troisième année et je venais d'avoir ma première relation sexuelle. Comme quoi je débutais dans deux domaines qui maintenant comblait mon quotidien. C'était à la fin des vacances de noël et j'avais couché avec une connaissance de mes parents. J'avais déjà du succès auprès des femmes puisqu'elle avait 4 ans de plus que moi. C'était maladroit au départ mais après, c'était comme si j'avais fais ça toute ma vie. Naturelle tout simplement.

On avait fait ça dans une des nombreuses chambres qu'offraient le manoir, et après vingt minutes de plaisir pour moi et Lydia, la seule dont je me rappelle le nom avec Pansy, elle avait allumé ce bâton blanc d'ou s'échappait une fumée et dont l'odeur m'avait appelé. Alors elle me l'avait tendu et j'avais tiré ma première taffe.

A ce moment la, je me rendis compte que baiser et fumer serait mes deux activités favorites.

C'était une belle adolescente de dix sept ans, soit mon âge actuelle ou presque, et elle était blonde. De longs cheveux dorés et bouclés entouraient son visage blanc et une frange soulignait ses iris bleu azur. Quand je l'avais regardé, les yeux dans les yeux on avait compris tout de suite. Une sorte d'attraction nous avait liée et l'inévitable s'était produit.

Je pensais à elle de temps en temps, toujours en bon car c'était un agréable souvenir que de se rappeler d'elle.

Surtout maintenant qu'elle était morte. Elle avait vingt et un an quand elle avait périt dans un incendie de sa maison. Qu'elle n'eut pu sortir de chez elle pour moi était un mystère mais il y avait en elle une part de brisée. Je l'avais ressentis et qu'elle se soit suicidé ne m'aurait pas plus étonné que ça.

Quand on y réfléchissait à deux fois, on pouvait dire que franchement, nous les adolescents sorciers, que se soit moi, ou Lydia ou Pansy ou Potter ou encore Granger, on était des adultes avant l'heure. Des réalités plus que perturbante nous tombaient dessus et on devait assumer alors qu'on sortait à peine de l'enfance. Il n'y avait pas eu pour ma part de transition et le fait d'être devenue un homme le 30 décembre 1993, avait donné l'autorisation à mon père de m'apprendre la magie noire et me donner des responsabilités inappropriées pour mon âge.

Je ne pense pas que ce fut forcément le déclencheur mais Lucius voulait désormais m'impliquer et prenne part à ses actions.

Finalement j'avait attendu qu'un an avant d'avoir l'honneur de connaître le mage noir.

Et à la surprise générale, je n'avais pas trouvé son arrivé "spectaculaire" comme l'avait dit Bellatrix même si elle était en prison, parce que la mort de Cédric Diggory était tellement soudaine et il n'avait rien demandé de cela.

Il avait été le premier d'une longue série de meurtre que les mangemorts et Voldemort auront commis par la suite.

Et aucune de nos victimes ne nous avait demandé de les tuer. Ah si un homme, mais il était tellement méconnaissable que la mort aurait été le seul remède et c'est pourquoi mon père l'avait laissé agonir.

Un charmant homme que Lucius Malefoy. Un mangemort dans toute sa splendeur.

Et moi j'en faisais parti depuis un an, la marque me rappelant mon rang et le côté ou je devais me tenir.

Je réussis au bout de 2 heures à fermer les yeux mais c'était pour ressasser la même chose.

Mort. Mort. Mort.

_-Drago, me disait le maître, tu n'as pas réussi à tuer le dingue, pourtant c'était la mission que je t'avais ordonné. Et je n'aime pas qu'on ne m'obéisse pas. Alors Rogue ici présent à réparé tes erreurs mais tu conviendras bien que...je ne peux être sur de ta loyauté. ES-TU D'ACCORD?_

_-Oui..oui maître bredouillais-je._

_-Mais dans mon éminente bonté j'ai décidé...de t'accorder une seconde chance: tu vas tuer..un enfant._

_-Un enfant.._

_-Oui mais un moldu. _

_Les rires des serviteurs de mon maître retentirent dans l'immense pièce. _

_Il n'y avait plus de meubles, juste ces silhouettes qui m'épiaient et les yeux rouges de celui qui me menaçait avec sa baguette._

_Puis il se déplaçait et il y avait derrière lui un petit garçon. Il était à genoux et au vu de sa taille, il devait avoir cinq ans. Un bébé châtain aux yeux verts émeraude. Je ne voulais pas, mais tant de responsabilités en dépendaient et je le devais. C'était mon destin, tuer pour survivre._

_Et c'est ce regard, me rappelant tellement Potter qui ont mis fin aux jours de ce petit._

_Il me fixait et avec une voix forte mais mal assuré je prononçais les deux mots:_

_-Avada Kedavra. _

_Quelque chose en moi c'était brisé ce jour la et je ne pourrais jamais le réparer._

La seule chose qui me réconfortait c'était que ma mère n'est jamais du voir cela.

Pourtant j'avais continué, faisant abstraction jour après jour, mois après mois de mes actes et je ne culpabilisais pas.

Et ce soir c'était la première fois que je repensais à cette nuit.

J'étais à présent réveillé et me massait le cou d'avoir somnolé assis. Le jour devrait se levé dans une heure et je ne pouvais me regarder ce matin.

Je pense que ma vue me dégouterait et je commençais à faire les cent pas.

J'étais tenté d'aller voir Blaise mais je me doutais qu'il dormait alors j'abandonnais l'idée. Et puis les cachots s'imposèrent à moi.

Il y avait surement bien une personne qui ne devait pas dormir.

Ma raison me disait de ne pas y aller mais l'envie était trop forte. Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle faisait et puis après tout elle était chez moi.

Je sortis de ma chambre et le froid du couloir me provoqua des frissons. Je descendais les escaliers en silence et descendit encore plus bas pour me retrouver dans le couloir de ma cave.

Des cellules s'étendaient en enfilade mais la première sur ma gauche renfermait l'objet de mon attention.

Je ne la voyais pas au premier abord mais en me rapprochant un peu je pouvais la deviner. Elle était installée au fond de la pièce sombre et humide.

L'endroit sentait la mort et j'étais dégouté d'avoir un de ces lieux dans mon manoir.

Elle dormait ou bien faisant semblant, quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne fit pas attention à ma présence.

Je m'assis sur la dernière marche et posait ma tête contre le mur gauche. Pendant un long moment qui me parut une éternité le calme régnait. Je l'avais observé et elle n'avait pas bougé.

-Je..je crois que c'est la première fois qu'on est seul dans une même pièce aussi longtemps...

Sa voix était enrouée et je fus surpris de l'entendre. C'est pourquoi je mis quelques minutes avant de répondre.

-C'est la première fois qu'on est seul dans une même pièce.

-J'aurai aimé que jamais ça ne se produise...

-...

-...surtout pas ici.

-Oui c'est sur.

-Tu es..pitoyable.

-PITOYABLE, tu t'es regardé? criais-je.

-La FAUTE à qui?

-Surement pas la mienne. Tu t'es fais chopé, c'est que tu n'étais pas aussi intelligente que tu le disais. Mais après tout tu es une sang de bourbe alors...

-Tu ne sais que dire des paroles cinglantes à défaut d'agir Malefoy, mais tu es faible.

-Faible, ça c'est que ce tu crois mais si le Lord m'avait demandé de te tuer ou te trancher la gorge pour avoir ton sang sur mes doigts...je l'aurais fait. Sans aucune hésitation. Et ensuite je l'aurais gouté. Pour me rendre compte que tu es...dégoutante. Une honte..tu ne mérites même pas une prison chez moi. Tu souilles mon manoir, tu n'es qu'une salope.

-Une salope? Pour te montrer que tu ne vaux pas plus que moi..oui probablement. Mr Malefoy n'arrive pas à assumer, il est trop vulnérable, pauvre chou, c'est trop dur pour toi, hein d'entendre la VERITE.

-Tais-toi.

Je mesurais ma colère mais je n'allais pas tarder à lui faire ravaler ces paroles.

-Tu as abaissé ta baguette, tu n'as pas pus tuer Dumbledore...mais Rogue l'a fait. Parce que ce qu'il te manque c'est le courage.

-Tu vas voir si je manque de courage Granger.

J'ouvris la porte de sa cellule et m'avançait à pleine vitesse sur elle. Je me trouvais en face d'elle et la plaquait au sol. De toute ma hauteur, un pied sur son ventre, j'appuyais fort comme pour lui faire sortir ses entrailles. Je pointais ma baguette au dessus d'elle.

-Allez vas-y, Le Prince des Serpentards, le toutou à Voldemort, tue moi.

-Ca je ne peux pas mais je peux m'amuser avec toi..

-Tu as pleuré quand Harry t'as lancé un sectumsempra? haaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Je lui avais lancé un doloris n'en pouvant plus de l'entendre dire...ce que je ne voulais pas admettre. J'avais été faible ce soir la et je mettais fait avoir par Potter.

J'arrêtais le sort, la voyant meurtrie sur le sol. Je m'accroupie me mettant a sa hauteur. J'approchais ma bouche près de son oreille et chuchotais:

-Alors..est-ce que je suis faible? Je pense que tu retirerais ce que tu viens de dire si tu avais vu le regard de ma première...victime. Ce petit garçon enlevé à ses parents un soir, alors qu'il dormait dans son lit et qui ensuite, en un éclair vert rejoignait le monde des morts.

Elle me regardait maintenant droit dans les yeux, des larmes coulants sur ses tempes, nos visages à moins de cinq centimètres.

-Et tu es fière? me souffla-t-elle.

-Oui.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais dit ça mais je ne voulais pas perdre la face devant Granger, je me devais d'être fort.

-Drago, mon ami, tu te charges d'elle?

-Blaise dis-je en me retournant subitement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je me disais que j'allais rendre une petite visite à notre cher sang de bourbe.

-Il est quelle heure?

- A peu près 11 heures. Pourquoi?

- Euh je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Blaise..je..comment dire...on va chez toi...j'ai abusé avec Granger...elle est vraiment pas..en forme.

-Et depuis quand tu t'occupes de la forme de cette Sang de Bourbe Dray?

-Je me fiche d'elle mais si on continue on va la tuer avant qu'elle ne puisse nous dire ces infos et je ne voudrais pas tout ravoir sur le dos!

-Généralement je ne tue pas les filles que je baise.

Je lançais un regard glaçant à mon ami qui suffit à lui faire changer d'avis.

-Bon ok, je ne ferai rien aujourd'hui mais..quand elle se sera remise...

-Oui on le sait, je le sais, aller on sort de là! Granger me dégoute.

...:...

_Point de vue Hermione:_

-Je te retourne le compliment, connard.

Je me rendais compte que je devenais vulgaire mais c'était franchement le cadet de mes soucis. Je pris tout de même le soin de ne pas dire ça devant le concerné. Tout le temps ou Malefoy avait parlé avec Zabini j'avais joué le rôle de la "morte" à merveille. Mais je n'avais pas eu à faire semblant. Il ne m'avait pas raté et je me demandais comment j'encaissais tout.

Son doloris n'avait pas duré longtemps mais était d'une puissance extrême.

J'avais lu un jour que ce sort dépendant de l'intensité avec lequel on le jetait.

Et je peux certifier que Malefoy devait être très en colère.

J'étais toujours allongé mais essayais de me relever en vain. Et j'avais faim.

Je n'avais pas mangé depuis le soir ou je m'étais fait enlever, dimanche, donc un jour et treize heure.

Mais le pire restait la soif. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ça. Quand mes pensées s'orientaient autre part s'était pour avoir des regrets alors que faire..

C'est pourquoi le mieux c'était d'essayer de dormir.

_Je regardais par la fenêtre de Ginny. Ca y est ils étaient partis, tout les deux, sans moi. Il devait être à peu près quatre ou cinq heure du matin tout au plus. Le jour se levait avec peine et j'étais seule dans la chambre._

_La rouquine avait été mise au courant quelque jour avant de la situation et avait dit adieu à Harry. _

_Quand à moi je m'étais contenté de les observer. Au loin, s'ils voulaient que je vienne alors il m'emmenait avec eux._

_C'est pourquoi j'étais toujours au terrier. J'avais feins de ne pas entendre des sanglots et des effusions entre les protagonistes quelques étages plus bas mais... c'était dur._

_Je pleurai à chaudes larmes mouillant la taie de mon oreiller de coton rose. Je regardais le ciel, les étoiles encore visible et m'étais levé pour les voir peut être pour la dernière fois._

_A l'époque je ne me serai jamais douté que c'était moi qu'il ne reverrait surement pas. _

_Et pendant plus d'une demi heure, m'étant déshabiller et fais couler un bain brulant, je continuais à pleurer, toujours et encore, moi Hermione Granger. C'était ce que je faisais de mieux selon moi, depuis quelques mois._

_J'avais le cœur lourd et respirais par la bouche, mon souffle chevrotant. _

_Le bout de mes doigts fripés je sortais de l'eau et me regarda dans le miroir. _

_Un signal me fit comprendre que la famille Weasley était levée. Molly criait affolé dans sa cuisine, la voix calme et apaisante d'Arthur la rassurant comme il le pouvait._

_Les yeux gonflés, le blanc rempli de petit vaisseau, mes joues rouges et les lèvres brulantes je sortais enfin._

_L'air frais me permis de prendre une bouffé d'oxygène revigorante mais le regard azur de ma meilleure amie suffit à me mettre plus que mal à l'aise._

_-Tu n'es même pas allé leur dire aurevoir..Hermione...c'était la..dernière fois..._

_Sa voix se brisa et je l'entendis sangloter._

_-Comment tu as pu? chuchota-t-elle, Tes meilleurs amis.._

_-Mes meilleurs amis, répliquais-je au bord de la crise, mais je devrais être avec eux et non ici, à les aider parce qu'ils en auront besoin, mais non je suis ici comme toi, et je vais attendre, ayant peur à chaque minute. A quoi ça a servi si au moment crucial je me retrouve pour laisser pour compte. Hein, tu peux me le dire?_

_J'ai servi à quoi toutes ces putains d'années? (A l'entente de l'injure Ginny me regarda choquée)_

_A rien, à les aider pour mieux me jeter ensuite. A me regarder comme un bouquin ambulant, la gentille Hermione, aussi sèche que les pages dans lesquelles elle se plonge avec acharnement. (Je pensais amèrement à ce moment à Mme Trelawney)._

_Je ne suis même pas sur que j'étais une fille pour eux._

_-Mais..comment tu peux dire ça? Bien sur qu'ils le savent que tu es une fille!_

_- Tu crois, peut être ou..ou peut être pas, Ronald à mis 4 ans avant de s'en rendre compte, et pour Harry j'étais l'amie fidèle mais...comment te dire? Pour Ron ... tu es la petite sœur qu'il se doit protéger, etc.. et Harry et bien il te veut, il est amoureux de toi donc il te désire, ainsi pour eux tes sentiments prime avant tout._

_J'aimerai juste qu'ils prennent conscience que moi aussi j'en ai._

_-Oh ma Chérie...couina Ginny en se rapprochant pour m'effleurer le bras de ses doigts. Cependant elle resta à bonne distance voyant visiblement que je n'avais pas fini de vider mon sac._

_-Je suis fatiguer..de devoir me justifier. Depuis trois semaines je n'ai fais qu'essayer de les convaincre en vain. Ils faisaient la sourde oreille et m'évitaient même ces derniers temps._

_Et l'ultime coup que j'ai reçu au cœur c'est..c'est quand ils t'ont mis au courant. Le prend pas mal mais ces histoires, cette aventure, c'était la notre et avoir traverser ces épreuves et en être au même point que toi...c'est un peu..ça fait mal._

_Avant je pouvais tout affronter, avancer et réfléchir quoi qu'il arrive. Aujourd'hui je préfère baisser les bras._

_C'est comme si ces six dernières années, j'avais retenu mon souffle, de peur de me relâcher._

_Si bien que..même s'ils revenaient, dans deux minutes, deux jours, ou deux mois pour venir me demander de l'aide je ne suis pas sur que je pourrais. Parce que je respire à nouveau._

_Je suis désormais spectatrice. Et ce n'est pas forcement ce à quoi j'ai envi d'assister. Je veux...vivre ma vie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le temps nous est compté et.._

_-Et respire Mione.. Ne dit pas des paroles.._

_-Ginny repris-je lasse, crois moi mes paroles ne dépassent pas ma pensée.._

_-Je..je le sais. Je me doute bien, tu es ma meilleure, tu n'as pas besoin de parler pour que je comprenne. J'ai toujours vu cet éclat dans tes yeux. Celui qui éclairais ton regard chocolat, ces petites étoiles dorées, et elles...elles se sont éteintes ces étoiles..le jour ou.._

_-Ou ils m'ont lâché._

_Ginny s'assit sur mon lit et tapota la place à côté d'elle. Je pris place à coté d'elle et posa ma tête sur ses genoux. Dix, vingt minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucune de nous deux ne parlent, le silence se suffisant à lui même._

_Elle caressait mes cheveux qui dessinaient désormais de belles boucles châtain, reflet doré._

_-Tu ne reviendras pas à Poudlard?_

_-Je...je ne crois pas._

_-Le jour ou tu pars, préviens moi._

_-Oui Gin'._

_-Promets le moi dit-elle d'une voix cassée._

_Je me relevais alors la fixant droit dans les yeux, nos larmes menaçant de couler à tout moment._

_-Je te le promets._

_Avant même de n'avoir ne serais-ce que penser à partir loin d'ici, ma meilleure le savait déjà. Elle était la seule qui ne m'avait jamais déçu et je l'aimais d'une amitié sans faille. Je donnerai ma vie pour elle... _

_-Je t'aime Ginny._

_-Je t'aime Hermione._

_Je regardais alors ma main droite, une bague en argent gravé ornant mon annulaire. _

_Gin3Hermy, pour la vie._

_Nous avions la même, et elles changeaient de couleur a gré de nos humeurs._

_Je me rendis compte alors que j'étais en peignoir et m'habillais dans la salle de bain. _

_Je ressentis alors à ce moment une nouvelle énergie naitre en moi. Je prenais un nouveau tournant dans ma vie, non pas seule mais avec Ginny. Toutes les deux, on pourrait y arriver. Ensemble._

A ce moment je me réveillai, et alors une question me vint à l'esprit.

-GINNY, OU EST-ELLE?

...:...

_Point de vue Drago:_

-Bon bah je pense que je vais retourner chez moi, une petite sauterie? Comme tu vois je ne suis pas rancunier.

Le noir arborait un sourire des plus sadiques et je ne puis réprimer un pouffement.

-Non je vais me doucher et me reposer.

-Tu..tu ne te l'ais pas faites dis moi?

-Je...Rentre chez toi Blaise tu es désespérant.

-Ciao amigo.

Ce qu'il pouvait être stupide quand il le voulait. Pourtant c'était mon plus cher ami avec Pansy. Ils me soutenaient et notre amitié était spéciale mais nous étions le trio d'argent. Le coté obscur, le camp opposé en quelque sorte.

Après avoir pris ma douche, repensant à ce matin des plus mouvementé avec Granger, je ressentie une sensation dans tout mon corps.

Comme une mauvaise prémonition. Et je n'aimais pas du tout ça.

Pourtant je ne savais ce que cela était alors je décidai, habillé d'un simple boxer noir, de me reposer. Je me surprenais à avoir des habitudes de "vieux" mais on ne pouvait parler d'habitude alors que je ne vivais pas. Plus vraiment. C'était comme se retrouver le jour d'un examen, copie préparée et attendre le sujet. On retient son souffle, on reste concentré et surtout on appréhende.

Alors je ne trouvais que cette activité ou encore le sexe pour m'échapper et ne plus penser.

Parti dans les tréfonds de mon esprit je cauchemardais. Je partais dans un gouffre sans fond, tombant et regardant la faible lumière qui s'éloignait. Une douce mélodie se murmurait près de mes oreilles comme un adieu. Je sentis alors le sol contre mon dos.

Ce lieu m'était étranger et je ne voyais rien mais je n'avais pas peur. J'attendais qu'il se passe quelque chose. Et puis sur le côté je vis se détacher une silhouette, un briquet dans la main éclairant son visage.

Pansy.

Elle me contemplait comme pour la première fois et moi de même. On se découvrait. Et elle continuait de venir d'un pas lent. Alors je me levai, toutes lumières ayant disparues, je faisais glisser mes mains sur son corps.

Je la connaissais pas cœur et je l'appréciais. Alors je gouttais à ces lèvres fines, son odeur de menthe s'insinuant dans ma bouche par sa respiration haletante. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'appréhendais aussi, j'avais peur de rompre ce baiser chaste, l'outil qui exprimait nos sentiments. Ses joues étaient humides et les essuyais du revers de mes doigts.

Elle avait peur, elle me le disait sans devoir formuler le moindre de mots. Elle se sentait partir et voulait que je sois à ses côtés. A tout jamais Pansy. Tu as été, tu es et tu seras pour toujours ma meilleure amie. Oh que je l'aimais avec ces qualités et ses défauts.

J'ouvris alors les yeux sur le plafond blanc de ma chambre, sorti enfin de ce rêve des plus étranges.

Puis je me rendis compte que ce rêve n'avait été qu'un entre deux. Un passage pour Pansy, un adieu digne de ce nom. Alors je sentis dans mon cœur une douleur intense. Elle me transperçait et me faisait suffoquer. Je sentis des larmes s'écrouler lourdement sur mes tempes. Je me relevais et me mis en position assise pour m'aider à respirer. Je ne voyais plus rien devant moi, les yeux troubles. Je n'avais pas honte de pleurer pour ma meilleure amie et c'était la première fois depuis six ans.

J'en avais oublié la sensation mais c'était dévastateur. Elle m'avait abandonné. Comment pourrais-je faire sans elle j'étais perdu. Blaise et moi étions perdus.

Une ou bien deux heures passèrent avant que je ne reprenne contenance. Tout ma décoration y étais passé et on avait du entendre mes cris de rage dans tout le Royaume Uni.

Comme si le temps c'était accordé à mon humeur, il pleuvait des cordes dehors et il faisait aussi sombre qu'en pleine nuit.

Je sortis alors de la pièce et descendit les marches. Je transplanais chez les Parkinson.

Je me retrouvais dans un couloir sombre. Connaissant le manoir par cœur, je me dirigeais vers la droite qui débouchait sur un petit salon et vit la maitresse des lieux en larmes tenant un corps inerte.

Elle était là. L'espoir que je me sois trompé avait alors disparu en un millième de seconde. Sa peau plus pale que jamais et ces yeux fermés.

Soudain Mortensia Parkinson détourna son regard de sa fille et le porta sur moi avec une tristesse infinie.

-Pourquoi soufflais-je en me rapprochant.

-Elle...elle t'a défendu, le Lord disait du mal de toi, et elle a juste dit que tu méritais d'être mangemort toi plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Que..que tu n'étais pas faible.

-Je...je suis désolé.

J'étais maintenant accroupis, au niveau de la tête de Pansy et m'approchait doucement de ses lèvres. Alors j'y déposais un doux baiser, mon visage impassible, extérieurement calme, intérieurement bouillonnant.

Je me détournais et commençait à partir quand j'entendis:

-Son enterrement aura lieu dans deux jours, elle reposera au Jardin des Peupliers, à seize heure trente. Ce sera secret, juste moi, Blaise, sa mère et la tienne. Tu viendras? Lui dire un dernier au revoir?

-Bien sur, je..je viendrai.

-Je te remercie.

Je ne voyais pas en quoi elle me remerciait mais j'esquissai un dernier signe de tête avant de partir. Je trouvais normal de rendre un dernier hommage même si je savais que pour moi, mon deuil était fait. Tout du moins je ne pleurerai plus même si ma peine demeurera. Je me retrouvais chez moi, vide.


	4. Révélation

**Bonjour à toutes et tous (oui je sais il n'y pas d'homme mais bon sait-on jamais^^). Alors voici le chapitre 4, après un bon moment d'attente ce à quoi je m'excuse.. Enfin voila :/**

**Les reviews font vraiment plaisir en tout cas et j'espère que ca va continuer.. nan parce que sérieux c'est super d'en avoir, même des critiques, alors ne soyez pas timide, ca ne prend pas longtemps, non vraiment je vous le jure :p**

**Brefouille, je souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout le rating M est à respecter ! Ame sensible s'abstenir et fuyez de cette page mais vous pouvez toujours aller sur mon ancienne fiction hein ! :p (ouai je fais ma pub mais bon c'est ma page ).**

* * *

Résumé: Je suis ta prisonnière, je dois survivre. Je suis ton geôlier, je dois te tuer. Peu importe qui est qui, la mort vaincra. Mais quand?

* * *

**Jusqu'à la fin…**

...:...

_"Quand aux autres, ils n'avaient plus rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre, attendre de vivre, attendre de mourir, attendre une solution, qui ne viendrait jamais"_

_de James Cameron_

...:...

**Révélation…**

...:...

_Point de vue Drago:_

On avait enterré Pansy un Jeudi.

Et je dois avouer que je ne savais pas quoi dire. Ma mère et moi nous étions rendus à l'enterrement, le visage fermé arborant un masque froid. Elle m'avait fait transplaner dans un endroit à l'abri des regards.

C'était un jour agréablement beau, ou le soleil perçait à travers de gros nuages. Arrivé au Jardin des Peupliers, je fus surpris par cet endroit.

Pour le situer je ne saurai dire.

Mais c'était nouveau et magnifique.

C'était vivant.

Devant moi se dressait une étendue d'herbe verte et de grands arbres, des peupliers massifs qui surplombaient chacun une tombe.

Cependant cela n'avait rien de morose ou glauque, c'était juste clair.

Ma vue semblait changer de couleur, virant en un orange rosé.

J'aperçus alors un petit groupe de quatre personnes près d'un cercueil. Je remarquais ma mère, qui avait avancé et moi stagné de toute évidence, Blaise ainsi que sa mère et Mortensia.

En quelques pas je les avais rejoins et me plaçait au côté de cette dernière.

Elle avait le visage strié de larmes et de larges cernes sous les yeux, miroir du désespoir.

Après quelques minutes de silence, une cornemuse nous enveloppa d'une mélodie bientôt rejoins par tout un orchestre.

C'était Blaise, qui avec sa baguette, rendait hommage aux origines des Parkinson.

Et alors je fis le rapprochement.

Nous étions en Irlande.

Mortensia releva la tête à son entente et arborait une infinie douceur et vulnérabilité. Je pris alors sa main dans la mienne et elle la serra comme pour pouvoir tenir.

-Mon enfant, ma petit fille, mon bébé. Tu étais ma plus belle surprise, mon petit miracle. Né un 17 avril 1980, tu as vécu si peu de choses. Tu étais ma raison de continuer et d'avancer. Ma plus grande fierté.

Mon cœur est lourd et ma peine immense. Tu étais mon monde, la plus jolie fleur de mon jardin, à la fois fragile et secrète.

Une aura de mystère t'entourait mais je continuerai à te découvrir car tu demeureras dans mon cœur, à jamais.

A jamais ma Pansy.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots du plus profond de son cœur et je sentis la pression de ma main se relâcher. Elle avait dit au revoir à sa petite fille.

Mon ami était impassible tout comme sa mère mais la mienne, elle, derrière son grand chapeau arborant un voile de résille devant ses yeux, pleurait silencieusement.

Finalement quand je me rappelais, au plus profond de ma mémoire, que je connaissais Pansy depuis onze ans. Elle venait donc de perdre comme une nièce. Pas une fille car le mot était fort et que leurs relations restaient cordiale mais elle l'avait vu grandir.

Je me rappelais alors le premier jour de ma rencontre avec ma meilleure amie.

_J'avais six ans à l'époque et je me trouvais dans ma chambre. Je jouais avec des livres sans intérêt, regardant, arrachant et griffonnant des pages._

_Il faisait vraiment beau en ce jour de juin et je décidais de partir dans le jardin pour me balader._

_Quand après avoir descendu l'escalier et passé le couloir, je vis ma mère en conversation avec une grande femme brune, le regard azure, buvant le thé._

_-Oh Drago, tu descends enfin, je t'ais appelé il y a de ça vingt minutes._

_-Je n'avais pas entendu, mère._

_J'avais très bien entendu._

_-Cela n'est pas grave mais maintenant que tu es là, tu vas tenir compagnie, à la fille de Mme Mortensia Parkinson (je fis une légère courbette), Pansy. Elle a le même âge que toi et je suis sur que vous allez très bien vous entendre. Elle est dans la serre._

_-Bien mère._

_Et sur ces paroles, je partis en direction du temple aux fleurs, nommé Flos*._

_Je marchais tranquillement me sentant paisible et vit au milieu des multitudes de fleurs de ma mère, une petite fille brune, son regard bleu me percutant directement._

_Je la regardais à la fois surpris, capté et...bloqué._

_-Tu comptes m'admirer longtemps comme ça?_

_Sa voix était fine mais criarde et elle avait réussit à ... briser ce moment de contemplation._

_-Tu sais que la fleur que tu en as dans les cheveux ne doit pas être cueillie comme toutes les autres. C'est ma propriété._

_-Non._

_-Comment ça non?_

_-J'ai dis non._

_-Et bien moi je te dis que si! Tout ce qui est ici est à moi._

_-D'une Mr le Prince, les fleurs sont à Mme Malefoy, Narcissa et de deux, dans quelques années, quand on sera grand et que j'aurais des nénés et bah ce sera à moi aussi._

_-Ahhh mais je ne suis pas amoureux toi et je ne le serai jamais. C'est pour les filles. Et...j'aime pas les nénés.._

_-Ahhh bon tu n'aimes pas les nénés?_

_Après quelques minutes de silence ou je continuais à la fixer, assise à même la terre, triturant les tiges de son bouquet de marguerites je lui répondis:_

_-Non les nénés c'est flasques et pas beau._

_-Pfff siffla-t-elle, espèce de menteur, tu n'en as jamais vu._

_-Bah toi non plus répliquais-je piqué au vif._

_-Si, j'ai de la poitrine moi môsieur._

_-Presque autant moi._

_Et alors sans que se ne soit contrôlé, nous partîmes dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Le restant de la journée c'était bien passé, une amitié venait de naître et c'était avant tout nouveau pour moi._

_J'avais toujours été le seul enfant, alors je me comportais comme tel, c'est à dire égoïstement, mais à la minute ou Pansy était apparue dans ma vie, tout avait changé. C'était ma première amie, la première à partir, mais aussi et toujours la première dans ma cœur._

...:...

_Point de vue Hermione:_

Depuis que mon attention était focalisée sur quelqu'un d'autre, en l'occurrence Ginny, mes besoins passaient au second plan.

Je cherchais et cherchais inlassablement pour avoir un indice mais rien ne me revenait. Cette forêt, Avery, Ginny à mes côté, je me laisse prendre mais que devient-elle?

Dans cette nuit prenante, dans cette chaleur étouffante.

Et si..si Avery l'avait tué pendant qu'elle avait été immobilisé. Mais non. Le temps était trop court alors ma meilleure amie devait errer depuis quelques jours, seule et abandonnée.

Un pop sonore retentit dans ma cellule et je regardais devant moi.

C'était un elfe de maison. Il m'apportait à manger et déposa une coupelle de crouton de pain et un verre d'eau.

N'ayant plus force de parler ou même de me relever, je restais allonger au sol. Mais l'esclave ne s'en allait pas et me regardais.

-Manger Miss Granger. Il faut prendre des forces, vous devez survivre.

A l'entente de mon prénom, une once d'énergie grimpait en moi, me positionnant assise devant l'elfe.

-Je..vous me connaissez?

-Qui ne vous connais pas. Avant nous étions deux ici, moi Prinkles et puis Dobby.

-Dobby, bien sur, soufflais-je.

-Comment va-t-il?

-Euh et bien Dobby est mort cet été, dans le mois de juin.

Prinkles renifla bruyamment avant de porter ses gros yeux sur moi.

-Je..je suis tellement désolé, j'aurais du faire preuve de plus de tact..

-Co...comment?

-Bellatrix soufflais-je.

Les larmes venaient également de me gagner et je laissais aller mon chagrin.

Puis Prinkles repartit comme il était venu, un signe de tête dans ma direction.

Mon regard se porta sur mon "repas". Mes intestins de se tordirent mais je fis l'effort et mangeais le tout.

Assise dans un coin de ma cellule, seul le bruit des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient sur le sol comblait le silence. J'étais complètement perdu, mes bras entouraient mes jambes et j'avais froid, terriblement froid que mes os et mes articulations peinaient à bouger.

Je regardais droit devant, les barreaux séparant ma liberté de ma détention. Comment, mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Un monde que j'avais découvert plein de magie et de puissance, dépourvu de tout cela pour moi, totalement impuissante.

Ma meilleure amie qui devait avoir peur, complètement seule et perdue, oh ma Ginny, fait qu'elle aille bien par Merlin !

Je tournais la tête du coté du mur à ma droite, la ou une petite fissure laissait entrevoir un peu de lumière ou comme en ce moment un faible rayon blanc, celui de la lune. Je m'étais toujours demandé comment dans une cave il pouvait y avoir de la lumière, me résignant à penser que le terrain n'était pas de niveau que se sous sol n'était pas entièrement enterré.

La nuit venait surement de tomber et il devait être aux alentours de 21h00. Le froid commençait à envahir l'atmosphère et je frottais mes bras pour me réchauffer.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais venir te réchauffer la sang de bourbe !

Une voix caverneuse c'était fait entendre du côté de la sortie, une voix que je connaissais que trop bien, Blaise.

Mon cœur s'accéléra subitement manquant à chaque battement de sortir de ma poitrine et continuer sa petite vie tout seul. Finalement j'aurais bien opté pour cette option car je n'aurais pu découvrir ce qu'il m'attendait. Mais non.

Blaise ouvrit d'un coup de baguette la porte de ma geôle, l'acier des barreaux retentissant avant qu'elle ne se referme derrière lui.

De toute sa hauteur Blaise paraissait tellement fort et puissant, il me faisait peur car face à lui je n'étais rien et ca je le savais, il allait faire de moi ce qu'il voulait. Et ca me donnait envie de vomir mes tripes.

D'instinct je me reculais à mesure qu'il avançait, cette lueur de perversité dans le regard, ses dents blanches mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Dis moi tu ne voudrais que je vienne te procurer un peu de chaleur corporelle, extérieurement comme intérieurement ? Humm mais attend pourquoi je pose la question, je suis pas la pour te satisfaire mais me satisfaire et tu vas en prendre crois moi, crois moi, 7 ans de pulsion sexuelle refoulée et… assouvie ce soir… j'attends ça depuis longtemps.. tellement longtemps ! Et tu sais ce qui est le pire pour toi.. c'est qu'à chacun de mes fantasmes, je te fais souffrir, je te force et je te soumets à moi.. car tu n'es qu'une chienne, une sale trainée et.. je vais te dépuceler pour mieux te faire vivre le calvaire.. tu vas morfler ! Tu as un bel avenir devant toi..

J'avais envie de vomir, tout ce qu'il venait de dire me faisait peur, tellement peur car comme il avait parlé on aurait plutôt pensé a une promesse qu'une menace.

Je tremblais de tout mon corps, recroquevillé sur moi-même comme pour me protéger au maximum.

Mais sans que je n'entende un son sortir de la bouche de mon prédateur, je me retrouvais sur le sol, allongée, complètement impuissante et à sa merci, comme un morceau de viande tout disposer à être… bouffé.

D'un mouvement de baguette, bien que ma tête ne pouvait bouger et fixait le plafond, je sentis chacun de mes vêtements se retirer lascivement et je pus l'entendre. Je l'entendais, il aimait le spectacle que je lui offrais. Il prenait son pied et je me dégoutais rien qu'à sentir son regard sur moi.

Je pleurais silencieusement pendant que je le sentais se mettre au dessus de moi, son visage apparaissant dans mon champ de vision et je pus voir ses épaules nues. Puis il colla son corps contre le mien. Je pus sentir sur mon ventre une bosse dure, ce que je devinais être son pénis. C'était le premier que je sentais mais je ne pouvais dire que je le voyais. Dans ses yeux on pouvait lire cette envie de sexe, de dominance, de souffrance.

Ses mains caressaient mon corps, ma poitrine, puis une de ses s'aventura vers mon bas ventre jusqu'à ce que je sente ses doigts titiller un point sensible, que je savais être mon clitoris avant de sentir les sentir s'enfoncer durement en moi, me griffant a l'intérieur. Des larmes perlaient aux coins de mes yeux. L'enfer débutait.

Je ne pouvais bouger aucun membre de mon corps mais je pouvais encore ressentir les sensations. Et puis bien que je me doutais que ma voix devait être « coupée » je tentais de crier. Et par miracle, je pus m'entendre. Blaise avait oublié ce petit détail au combien gênant, alors je continuais de me faire entendre, à m'en arracher les cordes vocales.

-Han continue de hurler, oui vas-y, salope j'adore ça..

A l'entente de cette phrase, je me tus, complètement désespéré de constater que rien ne l'arrêterait.

Sauf une chose.

-JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FAIS ? JE PENSAIS AVOIR ETE CLAIR ?

Je sentis alors ses doigts se retirer ainsi que tout le corps de Blaise puis l'entendre se justifier comme il pouvait :

-Euh.. Drago.. je peux t'expliquer je veux dire… c'était.. je.. tu sais.. la .. tentation et.. ET JE NE VOIS PAS EN QUOI JE DOIS ME JUSTIFIER, JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX, CE N'EST QU'UNE CHIENNE QUI MERITE QU'ON SE SERVE D'ELLE !

-TU -TE- TAIS ! Tu retournes gentiment chez toi et je ne veux pas te revoir avant quelques jours.. tu me dégoutes.. vouloir faire ca.. avec elle.. c'est ignoble !

-Je ne voyais pas ca comme ca, excuse moi mon pote !

-Ouai aller c'est ça, casse toi !

J'entendis Blaise s'éloigner puis plus un bruit. Je sentais son regard me bruler et me détailler et ca me faisait mal de me savoir si impuissante face à lui. Et surtout nue, devant mon ennemie. En l'espace de même pas une heure, deux hommes qui me révulsaient au plus au point m'avait regardé dans cette position, alors qu'en 17 ans je n'avais pu me dévoiler à l'amour de ma vie qui ne me voyait même pas. Je me sentais tellement sale et une envie de vomir se fit sentir dans ma gorge.

_Point de vue Drago :_

Elle était devant moi, allongée, à la lueur de cette torche, les ombres des flammes dansant sur son corps, laissant deviner des perles d'eau au coin de ses yeux. Elle avait du en laisser couler des litres de larme, brusquée par ce connard de Blaise.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi et je ne pouvais l'expliquer mais j'étais jaloux et j'aurais voulu fracasser Blaise contre le mur. Il l'avait vu nue, elle, mon ennemie et c'était la mienne.

Au delà de ce spectacle déplorable, elle avait un corps magnifique si on restait objectif, une petite poitrine, un petit ventre qui laissait apparaitre ses rondeurs de l'enfance tout en restant très menue, en fait elle était même très mince mais à travers ses couches de vêtements on ne pouvait deviner une si belle silhouette. Ses jambes étaient certes courtes mais très fines et musclées, ses hanches étaient voluptueuses et l'ensemble montrait un corps absolument parfait.

Je devinais qu'elle ne pouvait bouger, pour rester dans une telle position, alors je décidais de lever le sort, et il lui lançait une phrase cinglante :

« Rhabille toi, tu es ridicule et … tu es laide, épargne nous ! ».

Et je partis sans plus un mot en direction des escaliers quand je l'entendis me répondre. Sans me retourner je l'écoutais.

« Tu sais, j'avais l'air de pl..pl..plaire à ton ami.. et je.. je.. ne te dég..dégoutes pas.. je le sais, tu te mai.. maitrise mais tu es comme tout.. tes collègues.. des.. des.. monstres ! ».

Après cette phrase, je continus mon chemin, allant droit devant, passant le couloir tout en ayant défoncé la porte de la cave, ouvrant les grandes portes de l'entrée se fracassant sur le mur en un bruit assourdissant, je partis droit.

Dans cette nuit noire je traçais mon chemin, le vent et le froid s'insinuant dans mes vêtements, mes cheveux volant devant ma vue. Je fis de grandes enjambées avant de transplaner dans un endroit que moi seul je connaissais.

Je me sentais tellement faible, pitoyable d'avoir eu une putain d'érection devant cette saloperie de Granger, ce que je pouvais la détester. Et je gardais toujours cette vigueur dans cette partie. Je me trouvais répugnant.

Je m'assis sur ce rocher près de l'immensité d'un lac noir, la lune inscrivant son reflet dans ce dernier et éclairant les alentours de sa lumière blanche.

Je fermis les yeux et enfin pour la première je respirais. J'inspirais et expirais à pleins poumons et je sentis l'espace d'un instant tous mes problèmes s'envoler, je me sentis libre, je me sentis tout simplement vivant, me libérant de ces chaînes encerclant depuis trop longtemps le moindre de mes faits et gestes, de mes décisions.

A cet instant, je compris que je voulais tout simplement partir, m'en aller et ne jamais revenir, me terrer dans un endroit, ne serait ce que sans magie mais qui me permettrait d'être indépendant.

La nuit qui m'entourait était fraîche ce qui contrastait avec la chaleur de la journée, si bien que je frissonnais. Pourtant je décidais de me déshabiller, retirant mon pantalon, mon boxer révélant ma verge tendu au maximum et enfin ma chemise.

Puis je plongeais dans cette eau sombre et froide, me désarmant au départ, me revigorant par la suite.

Je commençais à nager, tout en fermant les yeux. Cela faisait tellement de bien, de se retrouver bien que je ne me connaisse pas. Je réalisais à mesure que je grandissais que je n'avais aucune personnalité, mais que l'on m'avait formaté pour correspondre à cette idéologie qui est que la terreur n'est que la seule valable dans ce bas monde.

Soudain alors que j'ouvrais les yeux, je sentis une prise s'accrocher à ma cheville droite et me tirer vers le fond. Résistant j'essayer de me dégager en vain. Cette force était puissante et je commençais à perdre des forces.

J'avalais de l'eau essayant de maintenir mon visage immergé, paniqué alors que je manquais de souffle, l'emprise tira un dernier grand coup emmenant tout mon corps dans les tréfonds de ce lac.

Je descendais toujours plus au fond, mes oreilles se bouchant avec la pression, mes tympans menaçant d'exploser à chaque seconde.

Mon souffle s'accélérant, mon poult battant la chamade, mon cœur proche de l'implosion, mes yeux révulsés et ouvert sous cette eau, je me sentais mourir et alors je voyais toute ma vie défiler.

Du premier souvenir jusqu'au dernier, passant par Poudlard, ma mère, Pansy, Blaise, mon père, Voldemort, Saint Potter, ma première fois sur un ballet, ma première punition, mes sorts, se terminant sur le corps d'une Granger dans cette cellule, ou elle moisissait.

Et sentais mon corps m'abandonner, me noyant, la pression de ma jambe se relâcha et je remontais à la surface, chaque seconde me redonnant espoir et presque conscience jusqu'à ce que je ressorte la tête de l'eau, respirant fort, redonnant cet oxygène si précieux à la vie, et à la mienne actuellement.

Une envie de vomir me submergea et alors je rendis toute l'eau ingurgitée ainsi que de l'acide me brulant la trachée.

Puis me rappelant de cette chose qui m'avait « chopper » la dessous, je nageais à toute vitesse, épuisant mes dernières ressources d'énergie, arrivant sur la caillasse.

Je m'allongeais complètement éreinté et pris de dégout envers moi-même. Alors c'était ça la mort ? C'était cette souffrance, c'était ca que j'infligeais sans aucun remord ? J'étais donc bel et bien un monstre ?

Je ne me posais même pas la question de ce qu'avait pu être cette créature qui m'avait presque tué mais réfléchissait plus a cette révélation au combien troublante. Je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu accomplir et infliger cette souffrance, enlever ces vies, leurs passés et leurs avenirs à tous.

Je me trouvais répugnant et aurais finalement préféré mourir que de vivre !

Il fallait seulement tout recommencer. Me connaitre et devenir qui je voulais, rattraper mes erreurs et avancer !

* * *

*Flos: latin du mot fleur.. ouai je sais.. originale^^

**Sinon j'espère que ca vous a plu et Reviewsssssss :D**


End file.
